Opuestos
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [Drabbles/Viñetas/One-Shot's] Casi nadie creía que ellos dos podían tener algo en común, por eso cuándo se escuchó que entre ellos podía haber una relación la mayoría rió, sin saber que esa risa les costaría caro. ¿En verdad podía existir algo entre esos dos?
1. Chapter 1

_InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen._

_Advertencias: Algo de OoC. _

* * *

**Opuestos**

**I**

_"No eran la pareja perfecta. No estaban hechos a la medida. Ninguno de los dos era la mitad del otro."_

**I**

—Si siguen así van a terminar casados —opinó Ayame mientras veía a Sesshōmaru y a Kagome pelear para ver quién tenía la razón—. Aunque... también hacen bonita pareja.

—¿No se suponen qué los esposos tienen qué tener algo en común? —Preguntó Shippō

La pelirroja buscó algo qué responder, pero las ideas se le acabaron. Siguió observándolos y se preguntó si ellos dos tendrían algo en común

—No siempre es así —opinó Miroku y adoptó su aire de persona sabía—, pueden poco a poco ir creando recuerdos y eso sería lo que tendrían en común.

—¡Tal vez lo qué tienen en común es qué les gusta qué el otro pierda para demostrar qué tienen la razón!

Todos voltearon a ver de nuevo a la pareja peleando y pensaron en lo que dijo Ayame, entonces, concordaron qué podía ser eso lo qué tuvieran en común, pero, ¿en verdad bastaría eso? De nuevo los miraron y se dieron cuenta de que Sesshōmaru parecía ir ganando, pero que los argumentos de Kagome eran válidos y lo hacían pensar respuestas rápidas.

—Será una pelea larga —opinó Kikyō

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿ellos terminarán siendo esposos? —Volvió a interrogar Shippō con demasiada curiosidad, se le hacía interesante que personas que eran prácticamente opuestos terminaran juntos.

—Todo puede pasar —Miroku se levantó de la mesa y fue por un vaso para tomar refresco.

—Terminarán juntos —Ayame miró al pequeño y le guiñó un ojo.

—Quiero ver eso —Kōga, que se había mantenido callado, finalmente habló mientras volvía a comer un poco más de carne.

InuYasha se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, no sabía que más decir aparte de lo que habían dicho sus amigos.

—¿Apostamos? —Propuso finalmente cuándo todos estuvieron sentados.

Los demás se miraron para saber qué decir, aunque finalmente dijeron que apostarían, lo que ganaran serían demasiado afortunados y los que perdieran, pues, pobre de ellos. Sería demasiado divertido. Sonrieron y asintieron y así dieron por iniciada esa apuesta.

* * *

—¿Por qué crees que terminarán juntos? —Preguntó Kōga después de dejar la casa Taishō.

Ayame se tardó en responder un tiempo, miraba con mucha atención los árboles y las hojas que caían de éstos gracias al viento. Sonrió un poco y finalmente decidió contestar.

—Porque son opuestos, son completamente diferentes.

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que los puede juntar siendo tan distintos?

Kōga se quedó callado un muy largo rato, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica mientras su novia miraba el paisaje con mucha atención. En verdad trataba de encontrar una buena respuesta, pero todas parecían alejadas de la realidad. Tal vez era por el hecho de que su mente se negaba a aceptar a una pareja conformada por ellos dos y nadie podía culparlo, claro, él había crecido con InuYasha, Kikyō, Kagome y Sesshōmaru, era su vecino y nunca vio señas de qué a Kagome le interesará Sesshōmaru o viceversa; ellos siempre andaban peleando como en la actualidad. ¿Por qué tendrían algo?

—No lo sé —confesó al fin

—El amor, Kōga.

Y entonces asintió empezando a entender. Claro, era completamente cierto, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡La respuesta estaba sobre sus narices y nunca lo vio! Ayame sin duda alguna se había convertido en una especie de genio.

Sonrió un poco a su novia y con cierta pena le tomó de la mano para caminar hacía la casa de ella para que su abuelo no se molestará.

* * *

**Aclaro desde ahorita qué serán 10 mini-capítulos y en casos especiales viñetas:'3 Los drabbles van ligados entre sí no serán independientes cómo he estado haciendo. Y... pues, sinceramente espero disfruten los mini-capítulos y claro me den su opinión u/u me esfuerzo para qué sea de su agrado y para qué les saque una que otra sonrisa C: si es así, he logrado mi cometido.**

**S**_aludines._


	2. Chapter 2

_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen._

**Advertencias: **_Algo de OoC_

* * *

**Opuestos **

**II**

"_Se conocieron por casualidad. Sin buscarse, sin anhelarse."_

**II**

—InuYasha, ¿crees qué Ayame tenga razón? —Inquirió Kikyō, por primera vez, con curiosidad.

Él se quedó callado unos momentos sin saber realmente qué contestar. A veces la pelirroja tenía razón en lo que suponía, pero a veces no. Se encogió un poco de hombros y finalmente se atrevió a despegar sus labios para dejar que su respuesta llegará a los oídos de su novia.

—No lo sé.

Kikyō se quedó callada unos momentos, entonces, se dio cuenta de que InuYasha pensaba igual que ella, no estaba completamente segura; por eso no había apostado, había dicho que tomaría su decisión con el tiempo, por el momento no podía decir absolutamente nada. No tenía ni siquiera pruebas de qué la chica qué bien podría ser su gemela, podría llegar a sentir algo por el medio hermano de su novio.

—Lo único que queda es esperar.

InuYasha asintió estando de acuerdo.

* * *

—¿Te cae mal? —Kagome asintió mientras trataba, en vano, de hacer que su cabello se quedará quieto. —¿Desde cuándo? —Volvió a interrogar.

—Desde qué somos pequeños. —Volvió a pasar el peine, pero su cabello parecía estar más rebelde de lo que ya era.

—¿Por qué? —Sango dejó de estar parada y se acostó en la cama de su mejor amiga, sabía que tardaría mucho hasta que la chica terminará de aplacar a su cabello y tal vez ese día no lo lograría—. ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Se pelearon y decidiste qué te caería mal?

—No, nada de eso. —Trató de hacerse una media coleta, pero la liga se enredó un poco en su cabello. Bufó—. Se cree el ser más poderoso del mundo —dijo al fin—, me molesta ese tipo de personas. Me cae mal Sesshōmaru, eso es todo.

Sango se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana, se preguntó si Ayame tendría razón, ella ya estaba empezando a dudar. Aunque claro, no iba a pedirle a su mejor amiga que se enamorará del peliplata para qué los que habían apostado ganarán. Ella quería qué todo avanzará poco a poco, para comprobar la teoría de Ayame, aunque todo se mostraba difícil, Kagome en verdad no sentía nada por Sesshōmaru.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Fue por casualidad —soltó al fin y la castaña volteó a verla sin entender realmente—. Había un evento de año nuevo. Acababa de mudarme, tenía seis años, Sesshōmaru ocho e InuYasha estaba por cumplir los siete.

—¿Lo odias?

Kagome rió. —¡Claro que no!

—¿Podría dejar de caerte mal? —Está vez miró más atentamente a su mejor amiga, cada movimiento o gesto que hacía. Kagome se encogió de hombros insegura de la respuesta que iba a dar.

—No lo sé.

Sango sonrió levemente pensando que había apostado a la opción más acertada.

—Iré a ver a mi mamá, ¿me acompañas?

La castaña asintió al tiempo que ambas salían del departamento de la pelinegra, quién, hizo una mueca en el rostro.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —confesó.

Desgraciadamente, no estaba equivocada.

* * *

**Primero que nada me gustaría agradecer la aceptación de éste mini-proyecto. ¡Muchas gracias! No pensé que llegará a gustarles D: pensé que me mandarían muy lejos cómo cuándo la primera vez que decidí escribirlo. (Mala experiencia, ni vale la pena contarlo).**

**¡Voy a actualizar semanalmente! ¿Qué día? ¿Martes o jueves? ¡Ustedes deciden!**

**¡Chocolates para todos! Saludines.**


	3. Chapter 3

_InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen. _

_**Advertencia: **__Algo de OoC._

**Agradecimientos a las lindas lectoras: **_kathepao, tsushime, meka6489, tessaige, y chovitap._

* * *

**Opuestos **

**III**

"_Planetas opuestos, almas desiguales."_

**III**

Su medio hermano tal vez no había dicho nada malo, pero lo había hecho enojar. Era estúpido qué de la nada le preguntará por Kagome, en verdad InuYasha no lo conocía absolutamente nada. Pensaba que lo podía engañar diciendo que de repente la curiosidad le había ganado, cuándo, Sesshōmaru sabía que eso era una gran mentira.

—¿Qué opinas de Kagome?

¿Qué podía opinar? Fue la pregunta que apareció en su mente en ese momento. No sentía nada por la pelinegra, no pensaba absolutamente nada de ella. Tal vez que era un poco molesta, que nunca lograban congeniar en nada, pero que ambos podían dejar de discutir si lo querían. Qué ella tenía un aire infantil y qué, era una chiquilla.

—¿Por qué te cae mal?

¿Por qué a ella él le caía mal? Tal vez nunca fue tierno o nada con ella, porque no era propio de él, no estaba acostumbrado a profesar amor a cada persona que conocía. Que la chica no conociera a nadie así y le empezará a decir de cosas era un tema muy aparte y qué solo le pertenecía a ellos dos, no a los demás.

—¿Llegarías a salir con ella?

De repente, detuvo su auto al ver que el semáforo estaba en rojo. ¿Salir con Kagome? Lo dudaba y mucho. Posiblemente alguno de los dos terminaría herido y ese no iba a ser él.

Un auto de atrás con su pitido, dio a entender qué debía de avanzar y así lo hizo. Sin embargo la pregunta no desapareció de la mente del peliplata, ¿él saldría con Kagome? No, claro que no. Aunque, no había que negar que la chica no era fea a pesar de todo y cuándo quería era muy tierna (con él no, con los demás).

Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de qué estaba cerca de su destino, lo que hizo que parte de su molestia se fuera, estaba lo suficiente lejos de su casa cómo para respirar paz, tranquilizarse, concentrarse y volver. Cuándo llegó a su destino se dio cuenta de qué el parque no había cambiado absolutamente nada, era uno de los parques en los que había ido en compañía de Irasue, su madre, antes de que falleciera. El lugar era cómo su refugio, iba ahí para tranquilizarse.

Se bajó del auto y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba bajo un árbol, era fin de semana y a esa hora casi no había gente. Genial. No podía existir nada mejor.

Sin embargo, su celular sonó y todos sus planes de relajarse se fueron al carajo.

—¿Qué quieres, InuYasha?

—_¡No respondiste ninguna de mis preguntas! _—Reclamó el menor —. _¡¿Por qué?! ¡Eran preguntas fáciles! _

—No pienso ayudarte a ganar esa apuesta. —Dijo cortante. InuYasha del otro lado de la línea, quedó completamente impresionado de qué su hermano supiera lo de la apuesta, pero se lo esperaba.

—_No quiero ganarla. _—Aclaró —. _Solamente quiero saber la verdad. Por eso te pregunté. _

Sesshōmaru estaba por colgar, ni siquiera sabía porque había contestado o apagado su celular, en todo caso.

—_Antes de qué cuelgues. Me gustaría decirte que si te llegas a enamorar de Kagome, no solamente yo ganaré, muchos más lo haremos._

—No pasará. —Aseguró

—_Ya lo veremos _—le retó.

Sesshōmaru colgó e InuYasha sonrió complacido cuándo la llamada termino, él estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que el destino estaría a su favor y haría que su medio hermano se enamorará de Kagome Higurashi, sin contar, que sería divertido que eso pasará.

El peliplata no sabía que era lo que le molestaba más, que su medio hermano lo considerará un idiota cómo para no darse cuenta de sus intenciones, o qué le retará. Tal vez eran las dos cosas juntas lo que lo hacían estar de malas.

Él lo creía simple y sencillamente estúpido.

Si él estuviera "destinado" a tener algo con Kagome, entonces, desde la primera vez que se vieron hubiera pasado algo entre ambos. Desde algo especial en su encuentro o las circunstancias después los hubieran juntado. O algo. Pero no paso absolutamente nada qué valiera la pena recordar.

Ellos eran opuestos, sus mundo eran terriblemente diferentes; Kagome era hija única, él tenía un medio hermano, los padres de la chica estaban juntos, los suyos se habían divorciado, Kagome tenía mamá, él ya no. Entre varias diferencias más (sin contar sus maneras de pensar). Era completamente estúpido pensar que entre ambos podía haber algo qué no fuera un simple desacuerdo de ideas.

Entonces, sintió una gota caer sobre su cabello y luego otra y otra; la lluvia se empezaba a desatar. Iba a volver a su auto para ir a otro lugar, no quería regresar a casa por el momento.

Pero el destino tenía otra cosa para él.

Volteó la mirada y vio a una joven caminar por el parque, él reconoció inmediatamente ese cabello azabache qué era tan difícil de peinar, se quedó mirándola unos minutos más, cuándo se dio cuenta de qué a pesar de la gran lluvia que se desataba, ella no buscaba refugio, parecía fuera de sí misma y entonces él entendió que Kagome tenía algo.

Se acercó un poco a su auto, dónde fácilmente podría ver a la pelinegra y en ese momento pudo presenciar una nueva faceta de Kagome, una que no conocía y qué no le gustaba; las lágrimas caían de sus orbes zafiros.

—Kagome.

Ella a duras penas volteó, metida en su mundo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababan de decirle.

—Sesshōmaru —intentó sonreírle, dejar de llorar o algo, pero fue en vano. El dolor era tan grande que debía sacarlo—. No es buen momento… —bajo la mirada, de todas las personas del mundo, se tenía que encontrar con él.

Él buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y cuándo lo tuvo, se dijo que tenía que llamar a InuYasha para qué fuera a buscar a la chica.

—Le diré a InuYasha que venga —anunció.

—¡No! —Kagome le arrebató el celular, luego, dándose cuenta de su acción, se lo devolvió—. Por… favor… Sesshōmaru… no le… llames.

El aludido dedujo entonces qué algo malo había pasado y no sabía por qué, pero no quería irse y dejar sola a la pelinegra.

Un silencio tensó se formó entre ellos, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer o chocar contra algo. Ambos estaban empapados pero parecía no importarles; Kagome estaba metida en sus cavilaciones, esperando el momento justo en qué Sesshōmaru se marchará y él por su parte, se encontraba observándola detenidamente sin intenciones de marcharse.

—Por favor… Sesshōmaru… déjame sola.

—No.

—¡Por favor! ¡Necesito estar sola!

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Es una larga historia.

—Hay tiempo.

Kagome maldijo su suerte, bufó y trató de enfrentar al peliplata, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Bajo la mirada de nuevo, las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse más y más.

—Kagome. —Insistió

Y sin qué él lo notará, la chica se abalanzó sobre él, refugiándose en sus brazos y lloró, Sesshōmaru en vez de alejarla, simplemente llevó una mano a la cintura femenina y con la otra acarició el cabello de ella. Él no era bueno consolando a la gente y además, nunca lo había hecho.

Aunque siempre había una primera vez para todo.

* * *

**No, no me equivoque de archivo, éste es el capítulo tres.**

**Queridas lectoras, me he sentido mal. Perdón si se me escapó por ahí una falta ortográfica, un acento o algo; también disculpen no haberles contestado los reviews, sin embargo, saben que agradezco su apoyo para este proyecto qué surgió de la nada. Y estoy trabajando en otro, por cierto. Si gustan ayudarme pueden ir a la encuesta qué está en mi perfil, se los agradecería muchísimo.**

**Saludos para todas y nos leemos el próximo Jueves (:**


	4. Chapter 4

_InuYasha y compañía no me pertenece._

_Advertencia: Posible OoC_

* * *

**Opuestos.**

"_Ella tan frágil como el papel, él tan duro como una roca."_

**IV**

Al llegar a la casa de su madre el mal presentimiento aumentó, ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Se permitió inspeccionar alrededor de la casa, esperando no encontrar nada inusual y así era, nada raro pasaba… ¿entonces?

Sango tocó la puerta por ella y a los segundos Naomi, su madre, se encontraba dándoles una calurosa bienvenida. Ella le había preguntado a su madre si nada anormal había pasado, pero ella le dijo que no, que todo estaba perfectamente en orden.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Se sentaron en el sillón y su madre y Sango empezaron a conversar de diferentes cosas, a lo que le preguntaban ella asentía o negaba, conforme fuera la pregunta, pero no participaba más de lo necesario. Todavía sentía que algo andaba muy mal, que en cualquier momento la atmósfera agradable se rompería y le daría paso a un suceso amargo. Pero, ¿estaba en lo correcto? ¿O eran puras ideas suyas? Sí, debería de ser eso; ideas suyas.

De repente la imagen de su padre vino a su mente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejo caer el vaso de agua que tenía entre sus manos mientras éste se rompía al entrar en contacto con el piso.

—¡Kagome! —Naomi se levantó, alarmada—. ¿Qué paso?

"_Él está trabajando, no hay razón para qué me preocupe" _Se dijo tratando de convencerse. La joven reaccionó ante las preguntas de su madre. —Lo siento. —Se levantó y fue por un recogedor y una escoba para limpiar los restos del vaso, una vez hecho, llevó todo a la basura.

—Kagome, ¿te sucede algo? —La señora Higurashi ya no podía estar tranquila, sospechaba que su hija le estaba ocultando algo.

—Dijiste qué tenías un mal presentimiento —habló Sango—, ¿es por eso qué el vaso se te cayó?

—N-No… no tiene importancia. Fue descuido mío, lo siento.

Sango y Naomi no creyeron las palabras de Kagome, pero decidieron qué sería mejor no insistirle, la pelinegra hablaría tarde o temprano.

—¡Son las tres de la tarde! —La dueña de la casa se levantó—. Se quedan a comer, ¿verdad?

Las jóvenes se miraron y después asintieron.

—Me alegro. ¿Me ayudan? Así terminaremos más rápido y podremos comer a gusto.

—Yo pongo la mesa —dijo Sango, quién, le había tomado un gran cariño a la señora Higurashi; la veía como una segunda madre, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si ella siempre se mostró cómo una cuándo su madre murió.

—De acuerdo, Sango. Kagome tú puedes ayudarme a terminar de cortar las verduras. —La aludida asintió y se fue a lavar las manos para después cortar las verduras, una vez estuvo eso listo y la mesa igual, ambas chicas se sentaron a esperar qué la comida terminará de cocinarse.

Naomi les dijo que solo serían unos pocos minutos. Ambas esperaban pacientes, Kagome seguía con el mal presentimiento que poco a poco empezaba a aumentar con el pasar de las horas, cómo si se acercará poco a poco, preparando el golpe. Sango se disculpó y fue al baño, a los minutos el teléfono de la casa sonó.

—Kagome, ¿quieres contestar?

—Sí, ya voy. —Se levantó y agarró el teléfono qué descansaba en el mueble junto al sillón. Su corazón se contrajo cuándo tomó el teléfono. Sintió miedo, pero a la vez quería contestar—. Buenas T…

—_¿Es usted pariente del señor Higurashi? _—Cortó el parlamento el interlocutor.

—S-Sí… s-soy su hija, ¿pasó algo? —Naomi escuchó la contestación, al igual que Sango, ambas se aproximaron a la sala dónde estaba la chica.

—_Al parecer su padre tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Necesitamos qué venga a identificar el cuerpo para salir de dudas. _

—… Ahí estaré. —Y colgó, se giró y vio a su mamá qué la veía preocupada, esperando su respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó Kagome? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué te dijo?

¿Qué iba a decirle a su mamá? ¿Cómo decirle sin qué la noticia le doliera? Bajó la mirada, tratando de buscar una buena respuesta, una qué no fuera dolorosa, sin embargo, por más que maquillará sus palabras, sabía que no sería suficiente.

—Al parecer papá tuvo un accidente automovilístico —sus palabras fueron susurros qué se escucharon perfectamente ante el silencio de la habitación. Naomi llevó sus manos a sus labios, intentando no soltar sollozos—, quieren que… v-vaya a identificar el c-cuerpo…

La señora Higurashi cayó de rodillas al piso, Sango la ayudó a levantarse y luego a sentarse en el sillón, Naomi no dejó que la castaña se alejará de ella, la abrazó y lloró en los brazos de la que consideraba su segunda hija. No quería asimilar la noticia, no sabía cómo hacerlo, se suponía que su esposo estaba trabajando y qué volvería para navidad, como cada año. ¡No podía ser posible qué estuviera muerto!

Kagome se quedó estática sobre su lugar sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Kag… ¿irás? —Sango rompió el silencio qué se había hecho

La aludida asintió y giró sobre sus talones para abrir la puerta

—¡Espera! ¡Llévate una sombrilla qué va a llover! —Sin embargo, su sugerencia fue totalmente ignorada.

* * *

Cuándo vio el cuerpo, quiso decir que ese no era su padre, que se habían equivocado y después llamar a su papá para contarle su mala experiencia, sin embargo, nada de eso pasó. Kagome reconoció el cuerpo como su padre y le dijeron los detalles del accidente; detalles a los que ella no prestó atención, su mente estaba todavía bloqueada, incapaz de decir algo o hacer algo. Quería llorar, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte.

Cuándo salió de ahí, lo más fácil que podía haber hecho era ir a la casa de su madre y darle la mala noticia para después llorar ambas juntas en el sillón, abrazadas. Pero no quiso ocasionarle más dolor a su progenitora, por lo que empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, dejo que sus pies la guiarán hacía un destino incierto; no se percató cuándo las nubes grises se apropiaron del cielo, tampoco cuándo la primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre su cabello y mucho menos se dio cuenta de qué había llegado a un parque.

Cuándo Sesshōmaru la llamó, ella reaccionó a duras penas; le pidió que no llamará a InuYasha, qué se fuera. Ella quería estar sola, tirarse en el pasto, dejar qué sus lágrimas se confundieran con las gotas de ella, entre muchas cosas más. ¿Por qué el peliplata se negaba a cumplirle una simple petición?

Cuándo él le dijo que no la iba a dejar sola, Kagome no aguantó más y se abalanzó a sus brazos olvidando el hecho de que ambos no se llevaban muy bien. Olvido todo, hasta dónde estaba y en qué condiciones, lo único que sabía era qué tenía unos brazos en los cuales refugiarse y a alguien qué no le reprochaba ni le hacía preguntas, alguien que la dejaba desahogarse libremente.

La lluvia siguió cayendo sobre ambos, empapándolos. Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, a pesar de no gustarle la lluvia, estaba ahí, abrazando a la _niña_ que siempre le desagrado, estaba dejando qué ella descargará toda la tristeza qué tenía contenida para qué su carga se aligerará, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese repentino deseo de protegerla?

Tal vez, porque la Kagome qué tenía entre sus brazos no era la misma joven que él conocía. La Kagome Higurashi que él conocía, nunca daba su brazo a torcer, cuándo creía tener la razón le llevaba la contraria al interlocutor hasta qué se rindiera, esa era la Kagome qué él conocía, una chica qué siempre estaba riendo. La Kagome qué tenía entre sus brazos no se parecía ni un poco a la chica qué conocía.

Y eso le desagradaba.

Cuándo la pelinegra reaccionó en lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó de pronto. Se disculpó, pero él lo único que hizo fue tomarla del brazo y casi aventarla al asiento del co piloto y después puso a andar el motor para ir a otro lugar.

—Pensé que eras delicado con tus cosas… —opinó mientras se encogía de hombros y desviaba su mirada hacía la ventana.

—Lo soy.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

No se atrevió a seguir hablando por miedo a que Sesshōmaru la bajará de su carro y él no dijo nada, de hecho, ni el mismo tenía una justificación para su comportamiento. Si ella estaba confundida, él lo estaba el doble.

Kagome pensó en su padre y en qué no se había podido despedir de él. Amaba a su padre cómo a nadie y tenía muy lindos recuerdos con él, no era justo qué de la noche a la mañana se lo quitarán solo porque otro conductor estaba ebrio y su padre había terminado pagando los platos rotos.

La vida no era justa con nadie.

—¿Qué hiciste cuándo tu mamá murió? —Se reprochó mentalmente después de formular la pregunta, pero a final de cuentas no podía revertir lo antes dicho. Suspiró un poco, sabía que Sesshōmaru no le iba a contestar, ¡era él de quién estaba hablando!

—Salía a correr.

—¿A correr? ¿Esa era tu forma de aliviar el dolor?

Él asintió.

—No lo había pensado —admitió—, las personas comunes lloran hasta que se desahogan.

"_Pero Sesshōmaru no es una persona común" _Se dijo tiempo después.

Kagome suspiró por segunda vez en el auto, no sabía qué más decir. Todavía quería seguir desahogándose, pero seguramente ante Sesshōmaru ella era una completa sentimental y no sabía por qué, pero lo qué pensará él le estaba empezando a importar. Se encogió sobre el asiento, ¿qué debería de hacer? Se preguntó. Tal vez, el quedarse callada durante todo el trayecto sería lo mejor.

—Todos somos diferentes.

Él tenía razón, Sesshōmaru era tan _frío y duro tal cual roca, _en cambio ella era tan _cálida y frágil como una papel. _Y tal vez solo por eso ambos rara vez congeniaban, porque eran diferentes, porque eran opuestos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Cambió de tema.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

—Estamos mojados —dijo como si no fuera suficientemente obvio—, sabes qué no podemos ir a ningún lado mojados. No nos dejarán entrar.

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

—¡Sesshōmaru! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

La ciudad poco a poco se iba quedando atrás y Kagome pudo reconocer perfectamente el lugar a dónde iban.

—No es necesario ir allá… y-yo… puedo volver a mi casa y…

—No es lo más prudente.

—¡Entonces llama a InuYasha y dile qué venga por mí!

—Deja de quejarte, Kagome. —Ordenó.

La aludida se cruzó de brazos, todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y además, dudaba mucho que su acompañante fuera a hablar durante el viaje. Miró de nuevo por la ventana y volvió a suspirar, se sentía extrañamente rara en el mismo auto qué Sesshōmaru. Las ganas de abrir la ventana y decir qué la estaban secuestrando fueron tentadoras, pero no tenía ánimos para hacerlo.

—_Hay tiempo_. —Volvió a hablar el conductor, dispuesto a sacarle la verdad.

—Me notificaron que mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico y tuve que ir a reconocer el cuerpo. —Se formó un silencio tensó entre ellos, Kagome relajó su expresión y continuó—: No fue nada… lindo ver a mi padre así. S-Siempre pensé qué lo vería en Diciembre, en el último mes del año cómo es costumbre. Él trabajaba mucho pero siempre se daba un tiempo para nosotros, su familia. Pero… ahora…

Y los sollozos volvieron.

—Las lágrimas nunca han logrado revivir a los muertos, Kagome. —Ella iba a reclamarle, a decirle qué era un insensible sin corazón, pero él se le adelantó—. Pero puedes intentarlo.

La chica se sintió con más confianza de llorar enfrente de él, de hecho, se acercó solo un poco, lo suficiente para poner su cabeza en el hombro masculino. Sesshōmaru no la apartó de nuevo y la chica lo agradeció.

Después de unos minutos, ella se quedó dormida y Sesshōmaru tuvo que detener el auto para acomodarla en el asiento del co piloto. Todavía él seguía mojado y ella igual; la lluvia no paraba y el destino de ambos estaba lejos.

* * *

—Sesshōmaru no me contesta —InuYasha se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Kagome tampoco me contesta —Ayame adoptó una pose pensativa—. ¿Estarán juntos? —Los ojos se le iluminaron.

—Lo dudo —Miroku apareció junto a Sango, quién, también estaba muy preocupada por su mejor amiga—. Sabemos que Kagome recibió una mala noticia, por lo tanto no creo que estén juntos.

InuYasha se quedó pensativo y recordó algunas cosas qué podían llegar a una posible y buena respuesta.

—Apoyo a Miroku —opinó Kōga—, es completamente imposible.

—Oh puede que no —el menor de los Taishō volvió a hablar, todos lo miraron—, Sesshōmaru tiene suerte para encontrar a Kagome cuándo ella está triste. Siempre era así de niños, pero ellos no lo recuerdan.

—¡Vamos ganando! —Exclamó la pelirroja feliz.

Kikyō sonrió y finalmente, apostó.

* * *

**¡Jueves amado! (: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿A dónde van Sessh y Kag? ¿Van entendiendo todo? ¿O me van a echar a patadas de aquí? D: Espero les esté gustando, poco a poco los capítulos se hacen más largos; porque puedo, debo y se lo merecen. Capítulo 4 y todavía no empieza lo bueno xD **

**Vengo también por una ayudadita TwT cómo suena mejor: ¿"Seis días para recuperarte o marchar" o "La prueba de los seis días"?**

_Les recuerdo que la actualización es cada _**jueves** _a menos de qué algo me pase. _

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y sobre todo reviews. ¡Saludines! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen._

**Algo de OoC. **

**Opuestos**

"_Ella tan tímida, él tan resuelto."_

**V**

—Sigo sin creerlo —Kōga se encontraba cruzado de brazos recargado en la pared—, lo que dicen es…

—Tonto e irreal. —Interrumpió Kikyō—. Lo sabemos.

—¡Entonces cómo pueden opinar qué están juntos!

—Simple presentimiento —dijo Ayame—, además, si estamos mal, perderemos la apuesta y haremos lo que ustedes quieran. ¿Qué pierden con dejarnos soñar un rato?

InuYasha sonrió, la pelirroja era astuta.

Miroku miró a Sango qué miraba con atención las escaleras que daban a la plata alta dónde descansaba la señora Higurashi después de darle un calmante.

—Deberías ir con ella —asesoró.

—Sí… P-Pero… —Miroku negó, dándole a entender qué no dejaría que se quedará—. De acuerdo, iré. Pero promete qué buscarán a Kagome…

—No es necesario —Él sonrió—, sabemos exactamente dónde está.

Sango asintió y subió las escaleras dedicándoles una última mirada a sus amigos.

—Espero Sesshōmaru la cuide bien. —Opinaron al unísono.

* * *

—Kagome. —Movió de nuevo a la azabache, pero ella no reaccionaba, estaba completamente dormida, bueno, después de llorar tanto y caminar bajo la lluvia suponía debía estar cansada. Pero él no podía dejar qué se quedará en el auto; algo podía pasarle y lo harían responsable a él—. Kagome. —Volvió a llamar y la movió un poco pero no tuvo éxito.

Suspiró y se bajó del auto; la lluvia todavía no había disminuido ni un poco, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? No iba a dejar a la chica ahí.

Abrió la puerta del co-piloto y entonces se agachó un poco para poder cargar a la chica. Se sorprendió un poco al ver qué ella no pesaba tanto y le era más fácil cargarla. Cerró la puerta como pudo y aseguró el auto para qué nadie entrará.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no resbalar y llevarse a Kagome a cuestas, abrió la puerta y cómo la casa de ahí era de un piso, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue depositarla en la cama. No le importó qué ella estuviera mojada y mojará la cama, solo por esa vez lo dejaría pasar. Pero no habría ni una segunda y menos tercera.

Cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigió al armario dónde afortunadamente tenía algunas prendas de él, fue al baño y se cambió. Luego colgó su ropa cerca de la chimenea esperando qué se secará; agarró un libro y se dispuso a leerlo para matar el tiempo un rato.

* * *

Ella despertó más o menos a las ocho de la noche, sentía algo de frío ¿y cómo no? Si estaba empapada. Se levantó un poco desorientada. ¿En dónde estaba? Se preguntó. Giró la cabeza un poco y se dio cuenta de qué estaba en esa casa, en aquella qué había deseado nunca más volver. Se levantó y se dispuso a buscar a Sesshōmaru para reclamarle haberle traído a esa casa.

Lo encontró cerca de la chimenea leyendo un libro y sobre la mesa había varios más (qué seguramente ya habría leído). Se quedó observándolo unos minutos hasta qué él notó su mirada y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo entramos aquí?

—Te cargue.

Se sonrojó. —¡¿Por qué?!

—Tienes el sueño pesado.

El sonrojó aumentó, bueno, estaba cansada, ¿qué esperaba?

—Lo siento —se acercó a la chimenea, empezaba a tener mucho frío y el fresco de la noche no ayudaba para nada—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—En el armario hay ropa de mi mamá, úsalo o te enfermarás. —Evadió la pregunta cómo era normal en él. Kagome ignoró ese hecho y fue rápidamente al armario para cambiarse, una vez hecho regresó y puso su ropa cerca al mismo tiempo qué se refugiaba cerca de la chimenea en busca de calor.

—Gracias.

Sesshōmaru soltó el libro que tenía entre sus manos y se quedó mirando a la pelinegra frente a ella.

—Lloraste mucho.

—Lo siento.

—No es un reproche.

¿Cuántas impresiones se había llevado en un solo día? ¿Dos, tres, cuatro? Quién sabe, pero Sesshōmaru no dejaba de sorprenderla, de la nada empezaba a ser bueno y toda la cosa, ¿qué se traía entre manos? ¿Acaso le iba a hacer algo mientras dormía?

Se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos, obviamente Sesshōmaru no le haría nada, solamente estaba siendo extrañamente amable y era preferible a qué ambos estuvieran peleando.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Podía deducir qué él, al igual que ella, no había comido absolutamente nada. Y la cena era lo único con lo que podría pagarle su "amabilidad"

Él asintió.

—¿Hay comida en el refrigerador? —De nuevo asintió. Kagome fue y lo abrió, no había mucho, pero si lo necesario para hacer una cena ligera, de esas qué antes hacían ambas familias juntas—. ¿Te gustan los _Hot Cakes_?

Volvió a asentir y Kagome sonrió, estaba contenta de poder hacer algo que ambos disfrutarían, puso manos en marcha, esperando qué le quedará bien la cena que iba a hacer. Cuándo estuvo todo listo sonrió complacida al ver qué habían quedado bien y qué ninguno se le había quemado, ¡oh tenía qué agradecerle tanto a Kami!

Sintió una mirada sobre ella y volteó encontrándose con dos pupilas doradas qué ella conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres de tomar?

Pero él no le respondió y se dirigió también a la cocina, arremangó sus mangas y empezó a preparar una especie de licuado con el chocolate qué encontró. Kagome le sonrió, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Sesshōmaru por más de una hora y no habían peleado, se sentía contenta, pero aunque quisiera decir algo, tampoco tenía muchos ánimos.

Puso la comida en la mesa y él hizo lo mismo con las bebidas. Ambos comieron en silencio, sin decir nada, después de todo del único tema del qué podrían hablar, lastimaría mucho a la femenina.

—Lo llevas bien —comentó con naturalidad. Kagome se encogió de hombros sin volver a probar bocado.

¿Qué lo llevaba bien? Obviamente no. Simplemente estaba buscando la forma de no dejar salir a la luz a sus sentimientos, después de todo ya tendría tiempo, en su habitación bajo llave, en su cama y con su almohada como única cosa a la cuál abrazar.

—…Algo así…

Él sabía que era malo con las palabras, era más fácil las acciones, pero Kagome necesitaba consuelo y eso era algo que él no podía darle, aunque lo deseará.

—¿Por qué me trajiste? —Inquirió, no aguantaba más la curiosidad—. Hubiera sido fácil si me aban—

—Lo necesitabas.

—InuYasha hubiera podido encontrarme y entonces estaría con mi madre y-y….

—Te sentirías peor.

¿Por qué la conocía? ¿Desde cuándo podía leerla como si fuera un libro abierto con un lenguaje raro qué solo Sesshōmaru conocía? ¿Por qué con él no servía ser fuerte? Apretó la tela del pantalón en sus manos, cuándo estaba con él se sentía débil, pequeña y eso la llevaba a buscar refugio entre sus brazos. Siempre había sido así.

Se encogió de hombros sin saber qué más decir, ¿debía asumir que él se estaba preocupando por ella? ¿O debía de pensar qué le tenía lastima y por eso la estaba ayudando? Maldijo por lo bajo, si tan solo el peliplata fuera mucho más comunicativo todo sería más fácil de entender o tal vez no, tal vez estaría más confundida.

—Te detesto, ¿sabes?

Claro que lo sabía, pero también entendía por qué era así, él sentía lo mismo.

—Es mutuo.

Kagome sonrió. —Tenemos algo en _común_.

* * *

—No quiero… —se cruzó de brazos sonrojada por la vergüenza qué le causaba ir a la tienda al lado del peliplata—… Van a malinterpretar las cosas y no quiero.

—Kagome.

—¡No, no! Ve tú solo. ¡Yo no pienso entrar en ese lugar contigo!

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño, esa chica siempre tenía que ponerle peros a todo. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, se negaba a acompañarlo a comprar cosas para comer. Todo porque si los veían juntos iban a decir qué eran novios. Pero a él le daba igual, él sabía la verdad y eso le bastaba. ¿Por qué la chica era tan tímida? La tomó de la muñeca jalándola consigo fuera de la pequeña casa.

—¡Sesshōmaru, no!

—Calla.

Lo detestaba, lo detestaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, odiaba qué fuera su opuesto, odiaba qué no entendiera lo qué estaba sintiendo. Se acercó un poco más a él con el afán de usarlo como escudo para que nadie la reconociera. Todavía recordaba ese lugar, a la gente qué habitaba ahí y sabía muy bien que ellos la recordaban.

Y seguramente también lo qué pasó. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Sesshōmaru se estaba vengando!

—Por favor no, Sesshōmaru. ¡Nunca más te volveré a molestar, lo juro! Limpiaré toda la casa, haré lo que quieras pero no me hagas ir…

—Eres irritante.

—Lo aprendí de ti.

O sería un día demasiado largo…

* * *

Ella seguía escondida detrás de Sesshōmaru, no pensaba salir por ninguna razón; todavía recordaba cuándo había estado en ese pequeño poblado junto con su madre y la madrastra de Sesshōmaru, ambas señoras siempre se andaban riendo de qué ambos se llevaban mal y siempre terminaban diciendo cosas como "ellos terminarán juntos" o "se van a casar cuándo sean grandes". Pero sin duda alguna lo más vergonzoso de todo eso, era qué sus madres le habían dicho a varias personas de ahí que tenían razón y qué en un futuro ellos dos regresarían juntos a aquel lugar como pareja.

Vale, había sido una broma, pero Kagome podía apostar a que la gente lo recordaba y eso le causaba mucha vergüenza. Por eso no quería volver y se lo había explicado al peliplata, pero éste seguía sin comprenderla y le decía que eran tonterías y que se estaba comportando como una niña chiquita.

Cuándo compraron todo lo necesario para comer durante el pequeño viaje que harían, Sesshōmaru le comentó a la femenina que estaba siendo demasiado dramática; nadie los había reconocido y ahora estaban caminando tranquilamente hacía la casa.

Higurashi se relajó y siguió sintiendo vergüenza por todo el mal rato que había hecho pasar a Sesshōmaru.

—Lo sien... —de nuevo las disculpas, Kagome era sin duda alguna la deidad de las disculpas.

—¿Kagome? —La disculpa nunca había llegado, la mencionada se volteó quedando frente a frente con la señora de edad avanzada que la había llamado: Era Kaede—. ¡Mi niña, cuánto tiempo! —La abrazó y la chica correspondió el abrazo; había extrañado muchísimo a Kaede—. Es un milagro que estés aquí y vienes con… ¿Sesshōmaru?

Él asintió.

Kaede se quedó mirándolos un largo rato y entonces las palabras de Izayoi y Naomi volvieron a su mente. —¿Sus madres tenían razón? —Kagome deseó que la tierra se la tragará, Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado—. ¡Lo sabía! Una madre nunca se equivoca.

Hubiera seguido hablando pero una pequeña de nombre Rin había dicho que necesitaban a Kaede, ella se despidió de ambos jóvenes frente a ella y entonces tomó el camino contrario al de ellos. Una vez a solas, Kagome se permitió fulminar con la mirada a Sesshōmaru, pero éste no dijo nada y empezó a andar rumbo a la casa para poder finalmente volver.

—Te detesto.

Porque a final de cuentas, ella lo había advertido y él no le había creído nada. Ahora Kaede tenía una idea errónea de ambos.

Llegaron a la casa y decidieron que saldrían en la tarde, justo cuando el sol se empezara a ocultar, Kagome se dedicó a hacer la comida y no volvió a cruzar ninguna palabra con Sesshōmaru; cuándo estuvo todo listo ambos volvieron a ponerse la ropa con la que habían llegado y luego comieron en silencio. Kagome, aunque no lo dijera, no deseaba volver, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, vería a su madre y a su hermano y tendrían que organizar todo para enterrar a su papá. Ella sabía que su madre tal vez no estuviera en buenas condiciones para encargarse de todo eso y aunque ella no deseará hacer eso por lo doloroso que sería, no tenía otra opción; repasó las palabras de Sesshōmaru y a final de todo le dio la razón, él le había dicho que si había vuelto no hubiera pensado muy bien las cosas. Tal vez ahorita mismo estaría llorando en cada rincón de su casa incapaz de hacer algo.

Sonrió levemente y él notó eso pero no preguntó nada.

Cuándo la puesta de sol llegó ambos abordaron el auto de Sesshōmaru y se dispusieron a regresar, sabían que no habían avisado a nadie y qué probablemente los estarían buscando. Pero también sabían que tenían buenos amigos (y en el caso de Sesshōmaru, un buen medio hermano) que encontrarían una respuesta ante las interrogantes de sus padres.

La noche los alcanzó gracias al tráfico y ella pudo observar la luna hermosa y plateada demandar su lugar en el firmamento.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Kagome, Sango? —Preguntó Naomi sentada en su cama viendo la luna.

Ella no era tonta, desde que supieron del accidente que le había costado la vida a su esposo, no sabía nada de su primogénita, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Muchas veces se preguntó si Kagome no deseaba verla, pero su hija no era así, entonces se dio cuenta de qué algo no andaba bien.

Sango se quedó en su lugar, no muy segura de qué responder. Sabía que tenía que decir una mentira pero no encontraba una creíble. Al final, decidió decir la verdad.

—No lo sé —confesó—, no ha vuelto, la hemos llamado pero no responde.

Naomi se quedó callada escuchando atentamente a la castaña.

—¿Tienes idea dónde está?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Creemos que con Sesshōmaru…

Naomi asintió y supo entonces que su hija no tardaría tanto en regresar y qué estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

**¡Estos ya no son drabbles! Son One-Shot's. **

**Me he esforzado D: de un solo sentón he podido terminar todo el capítulo, ¡estoy tan feliz! (Debería ser así siempre) ¡Vamos a la mitad! Ya empieza lo bueno xD Ahora los capítulos serán más largos… ¡Ya lo verán! O eso espero. Ya saben, la musa es muy bipolar y le encanta viajar a todos los lugares del mundo y más cuándo más se le necesita. Es una desgraciada. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!xD **

**¡Eso es todo! Saludos y abrazos.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko._

_¿OoC?_

* * *

**Opuestos**

"_Ella enamorada de la luna, él no creía en el amor."_

**VI**

Sesshōmaru observaba atentó a Kagome, ella miraba con mucha atención la luna, parecía que disfrutaba de ver el astro en el cielo, pero él no le veía nada en especial a la Luna que todos los días ocupaba el mismo lugar en el cielo.

¿Qué tenía de interesante?

—¿Te sabes la historia del gato que se enamoró de la luna*? —Preguntó de repente sin dejar de mirar al firmamento.

Sí, Izayoi muchas veces se le había contado, así que asintió y vio como ella sonreía un poco, tal vez feliz de saber que alguien más sabía esa historia que probablemente le gustaba. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de qué Kagome parecía embobada en la luna y de nuevo se preguntó qué tenía de especial.

—¿Crees en el amor?

La pregunta lo tomó demasiado desprevenido, tanto que sin darse cuenta había subido la velocidad en la carretera, casi le pegaba a otro carro. Bajó la velocidad y repasó la pregunta en su mente.

¿Creer en el amor? No lo sabía, él creía que todo sentimiento así se había muerto con su madre el mismo día en qué ella falleció. Podía haber sido pequeño, pero recordaba perfectamente que su madre le había prometido nunca dejarle solo, a menos de qué supiera cuidarse solo y él creyó en sus palabras, confió en ella porque la amaba. Pero ahora no creía para nada en ese sentimiento o tal vez si creía pero no quería arriesgarse a volver a sentir amor por alguien que probablemente lo dejaría solo de nuevo.

Miró a la chica y se dio cuenta de qué Kagome lo miraba atenta, esperando su respuesta impaciente.

—No.

La sonrisa de Higurashi desapareció y volteó de nuevo a ver por la ventana, está vez no veía la luna, parecía absorta en sus pensamiento y Sesshōmaru pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sumergirse en sus pensamientos y disfrutar de la poca paz que había en el auto.

—Deberías —dijo suavemente—, el amor es muy bonito.

No hubo más plática entre ellos, el camino era largo pero poco a poco podían divisar que estaban volviendo a la ciudad. Su viaje había terminado y ahora seguirían con su vida como siempre lo habían hecho, lejos de ambos, podrían volver a pelear y todo estaría en paz.

—Me gusta la luna —soltó Kagome después—, ¿hay algún astro qué te guste, Sessh?

Sin embargo, él no le respondió.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿hoy vuelven? —Ayame se encontraba sentada en el sillón al lado de Kōga, quién todavía no podía creer que sus amigos iban "ganando". Sango asintió segura de su respuesta—. ¡Genial! Podremos hacerle preguntas y… —sin embargo la castaña negó de manera autoritaria.

InuYasha le dio la razón al igual que Miroku quién miraron con desaprobación a la pelirroja.

—Solo era una idea —se encogió de hombros.

—Cuándo Kagome venga lo que deberíamos de darle es apoyo incondicional —dijo Miroku—, de seguro se ha sentir mal.

—Un abrazo grupal —hablo Kikyō

La mayoría volteó a verla y comprendió que ella también estaba preocupada por Kagome.

—Es una buena idea —dijo Kōga—, pero, ¿no sería mejor dejarla sola un rato?

Los demás parecieron meditar la respuesta del chico, quién parecía tener completamente la razón. Debían de darle un poquito de espacio a Kagome para asimilar todo, dudaban mucho que Sesshōmaru le hubiera dado palabras de aliento o la hubiera abrazado.

—Yo organizaré todo —sentenció Kikyō—. Ustedes encárguense de lo demás.

Los demás sonrieron, le quitarían una carga a Kagome, porque eran sus amigos y para eso estaban.

* * *

El auto de Sesshōmaru se detuvo más o menos a media noche en la casa Higurashi, Kagome tomó una gran boca de aire, no quería entrar. Poder evadirse un poco de la realidad era lo que deseaba hacer de nuevo, pero no podía hacer eso, pese a todo no era una cobarde.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dispuso a bajar cuándo la firme mano de Sesshōmaru tomando la suya hizo que volteará a verlo para saber qué era lo que quería.

—Un lucero.

Kagome sonrió un poco, dando por respondida su pregunta.

—¿Uno en especial? —Inquirió

Él lo pensó detenidamente, sí había uno en especial, pero no se lo diría a ella, porque sería demasiado obvio, Kagome lo adivinaría enseguida.

—No.

Kagome no preguntó nada más, no le creyó nada a Sesshōmaru, podía deducir que mentía pero de todos modos interrogándolo no le sacaría absolutamente nada, así que suspiró, abrió la puerta y se despidió del peliplata quién ni siquiera se molestó en decirle un "adiós", pero así era él y nunca lo cambiaría, ni desearía hacerlo, era personalidad qué tanto detestaba de Sesshōmaru, era lo que lo hacía un humano diferente a los demás.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la casa y entró topándose enseguida con todos sus amigos que la miraban con preocupación.

Se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir; ¿lo siento? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Estoy bien? ¿Son los mejores amigos del mundo? ¿Necesito estar sola? ¿Dónde está mi madre? Cuándo finalmente iba a decir algo, los brazos de Sango envolviéndola la dejaron sin habla. Correspondió el abrazo y fue como si su mejor amiga le hubiera transmitido toda la preocupación que sentía por ella. No necesitaron palabras y era preferible así.

InuYasha, Miroku, Ayame y Kōga se unieron al abrazo colectivo. Kikyō fue la única que permaneció alejada de todos ellos, pero qué cuándo dejaron de abrazarse se acercó a Kagome y le dijo un "nos tenías preocupados". La menor sonrió y abrazó a la mayor a la fuerza, ella no pudo rechazar el gesto después de todo bien Kagome podía ser su hermana menor, una que cuidaba y cuidaría muy bien, aunque de una forma indiscreta.

—¿Te cuidó bien? —InuYasha decidió romper el abrazo de ambas chicas con la pregunta.

Kagome se tensó. —Algo así…

—Le partiré la cara si te lastimó —amenazó con los brazos cruzados, tratando de formar un aire intimidante a su alrededor. Casi lo logra, de no ser porque Kōga estaba ahí para impedirlo.

—No presumas, Sesshōmaru fácilmente puede desviar los golpes que le mandas. Te hará trizas antes de qué puedas partirle la cara.

Kagome rió y Sango la imitó era verdad.

—Pero no sería difícil partirte la cara a ti —atacó.

—¡¿Eso crees?!

Ayame miró a la escena con desaprobación, su novio a veces era tan infantil, pero a final de cuentas así era su modo de ser y lo quería. Kikyō también miraba con desaprobación a InuYasha pero decidió no decir nada, él sabía muy bien qué era una pelea tonta. Aunque todos necesitaban humor en ese momento.

—Caballeros, no es momento para juegos —Miroku salió a detenerlos—, lo importante es que la señorita Kagome está sana y salva.

Las miradas volvieron a Kagome.

—Así es, gracias por preocuparse.

—Somos amigos —aclaró Sango—, siempre nos preocuparemos y estaremos para ti cuándo lo necesites. Recuérdalo siempre, Kag.

Ella asintió y dijo que se iría a su cuarto a dormir, aunque esa era una clara mentira y todos lo sabían.

* * *

_«Un lucero.»_

Había sido una tontería de su parte haber dicho eso, solamente le quedaba esperar que Kagome no descubriera el significado oculto en sus palabras.

* * *

**¡Holi crayolis! He de decir que este es el último capítulo de drama, ya viene el Romance, cómo debe de ser (?) En el siguiente capítulo que espero sea más largo qué éste que he de confesar es tipo "relleno". Vamos a ver que les va a tocar a los perdedores; juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas (?) (Eso no era). Corrijo: que el capítulo 11 tendrá comedia xD Que me sale del asco, pero que haré un intento para que salga bien: D de nuevo gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y apoyo.**

**Saludines.**

* * *

Es posible que el próximo Jueves no haya actualización. De todos modos trataré de darme tiempo para traerles el capítulo ese día. No prometo nada. ¡Se les quiere!


	7. Chapter 7

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Opuestos**

**VII**

"_Ella tan té, él tan café."_

Sin duda alguna aquella había sido la semana más pesada que Kagome podía haber tolerado; sus amigos no se habían apartado de su lado en ningún momento. Siempre andaban pendiente de su estado de ánimo y le ayudaron con el procedimiento para enterrar finalmente a su padre, ella en verdad lo agradecía, no había podido hacerlo sola pero sus amigos le daban aquella fortaleza; por ellos se encontraba parada al frente, observando detenidamente cómo los encargados del panteón hacían su trabajo.

Naomi, su madre, todavía no estaba completamente repuesta. No la culpaba, claro está. Dejaba a su madre llorar y le ofrecía consuelo mudo cuándo la abrazaba o sostenía su mano. La mayor siempre había sido una persona fuerte, pero el hecho de no haberse podido despedir de la persona que considero el amor de su vida le dolía y mucho.

Los señores terminaron de hacer su trabajo y se retiraron dejando a todos los presentes mirando la tumba con miradas abatidas; Kagome se había sorprendido de qué gran parte de su familia asistiera, estaba todas aquellas personas que no veía desde que era una niña pequeña, tanto era la distancia que había entre todos qué ella había tenido que explicarle a Sota, su hermano menor, quienes eran todos ellos y viceversa.

Las despedidas nunca iban a ser fáciles, el tener que despedirse de alguien era sumamente difícil, más sabiendo que no iba a haber un "hola" después. Pero aun así eran procesos que se tenían que pasar y que a veces tenían mensajes ocultos…

…que rara vez sabemos descifrarlos a tiempo…

* * *

InuYasha estaba consciente de qué lo que iba a hacer lo iba a dejar marcado de por vida y que posiblemente le traería pesadillas en un futuro no muy lejano. Suspiró cuándo estuvo subiendo las escaleras, no quería hacerlo, con cada paso parecía escuchar una música fúnebre que anunciaba que el fin de su existencia se acercaba. Bueno, tal vez estaba siendo dramático, debería dejar de pasar mucho tiempo con Shippō o escucharlo hablar sobre pesadillas.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera volvió a suspirar y se acercó rápidamente a la penúltima puerta del pasillo. Tomó fuerzas y entonces tocó la puerta con dos pequeños toques que apenas resonaron.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sesshōmaru con una ropa informal, la televisión estaba encendida, lo que significaba que probablemente estaba viendo uno de los pocos programas que le gustaba. InuYasha pensó que era un mal momento y qué, para mantenerse con vida, lo mejor sería volver después.

Mientras InuYasha estaba pensando en un plan de escape que resultara, Sesshōmaru se quedó mirando su vestimenta; vestía completamente de negro, así que dedujo que había llegado del entierro del padre de Kagome, sí, él sabía perfectamente qué día y dónde iba a ser, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no ir.

—InuYasha. —Mencionó trayendo al aludido al mundo real y frustrando su plan de escape.

El menor suspiró.

—Vengo a pedirte un favor.

Hubo un silencio tensó entre ellos, Sesshōmaru se adentró en su habitación y terminó de apagar la televisión. InuYasha sonrió levemente, eso significaba que tendría la atención de su hermano aunque sea durante unos minutos.

—Habla

—Es sobre Kagome —el interlocutor levantó una ceja e InuYasha sabía que debía continuar—: Queremos distraerla pero no aceptará venir con nosotros… —Se detuvo al darse cuenta de qué su hermano mayor le iba a azotar la puerta en la cara—. ¡Espera! ¡No he terminado!

—No tiene nada que ver conmigo —aclaró, simplemente.

—¡Sí tiene! —Contradijo—: Eres la única persona que es capaz de sacarla de la casa a rastras sin importarle sus protestas.

Sesshōmaru no terminó de cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero se quedó ahí levemente de espaldas. Estaba por cerrar la puerta, InuYasha se estaba recriminando mentalmente, sabía que no debía de haberle ido a pedir ese favor a su medio hermano.

¡Cómo si fuera a ayudarlos!

—Iré mañana.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El menor se quedó ahí parado todavía sin creer que su hermano había aceptado ayudar a sus amigos y a la misma Kagome. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía y por el momento no le interesaba, lo único que tenía en mente era qué iba ganar su preciada apuesta y Kōga haría lo que él le pidiera.

Sonrió, los días de Kōga estaban contados.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras era peinada por Sango. Su mejor amiga había aparecido a las siete de la mañana en su cuarto, el primer pensamiento de Kagome fue: ¿dónde consiguió la llave para entrar? Pero inmediatamente su pensamiento fue desechado cuándo fue tirada de manera brusca al suelo. Sí, Sango la había tirado.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Había exclamado la chica, completamente sorprendida y sobre todo furiosa: tenía sueño.

—Es por tu bien —mencionó la castaña mientras la arrastraba (en verdad la arrastro), hacía la tina para depositarla ahí.

Kagome chilló, el agua estaba fría. Suspiró y cuándo su cuerpo se había adaptado al agua fría, dirigió una mirada fulminante a su mejor amiga.

—¡Estaba hibernando!

Sango rió y cerró la puerta para dejar que Kagome se bañara en paz.

Y eso había pasado, había tenido en verdad una mañana rara y no había tenido ninguna respuesta de Sango, solamente le había dicho que le hiciera caso y que tenía que vestirse porque ella iba a hacer algo especial ese día. Kagome no solamente estaba confundida, también tenía miedo.

La habían despertado de una manera muy agresiva y ahora estaba siendo peinada por la misma persona. Sabía que tenía que temer, pero por alguna razón se sentía calmada, le gustaba mucho la compañía de Sango y desde hace más de dos días había decidido encerrarse en su habitación, por lo tanto no la había visto.

—¿Qué están planeando? —Preguntó por enésima vez.

Sango sonrió levemente.

—No es nada malo, Kag.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—¡Confía en nosotros, Kag! —InuYasha hizo aparición en la habitación y Sango supo entonces que el momento había llegado al fin. Dejo el peine en un pequeño mueble junto a la cama y se bajó de la cama.

Kagome los miró a ambos con curiosidad. Tenía un presentimiento pero no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

Estaba por preguntar algo, pero en ese justo instante Sesshōmaru había entrado en la habitación haciendo que Kagome quedará sorprendida y Sango le sonriera como queriéndole transmitir cariño y sobre todo seguridad. InuYasha simplemente se cruzó de brazos, sabía que su hermano no era malo, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco desconfiado.

—La cuidas —había advertido minutos antes de entrar.

Sesshōmaru miró a todos los presentes sin ninguna emoción en verdad, luego su mirada se volvió a la joven que descansaba sobre la cama mirándolo sorprendida, entonces dedujo que ella no sabía nada.

—Andando —mencionó pero esperó en el umbral de la puerta a que ella empezará a caminar.

Kagome miró a Sango, luego a InuYasha y después a Sesshōmaru; tomó su bolso y entonces lo siguió hasta quedar casi junto a él. Fue entonces que él reanudó su caminata.

Una vez afuera ambos entraron en el auto y entonces se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana ya que Sesshōmaru no había desayunado e intuía que Kagome tampoco.

Escogieron una mesa un tanto aislada de los demás y fue entonces que la chica decidió finalmente romper con ese silencio incómodo que se estaba formando.

—¿Por qué?

Taishō levantó una ceja, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo una chica apareció frente a ellos.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —La joven era más o menos de la misma edad que Kagome, además que era güera y rubia.

—Un café. —Dijo Sessh.

—De acuerdo, ¿y usted señorita?

—Un té

—¿Algo de comer? —Volvió a preguntar mientras apuntaba en su pequeña libreta.

Sesshōmaru al ver a falta de interés de su acompañante decidió ordenar por ambos un par de sándwiches.

—InuYasha… ¿te pidió venir?

—Es irrelevante

No, para ella no lo era. Pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto o terminaría peleando con Sesshōmaru y, por primera vez, no quería eso. Quería que pasarán un día "cómodo" o lo más que se pudiera; no iba a pedir imposibles.

—Bien —aceptó—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Sesshōmaru se quedó callado porque no había planeado absolutamente nada; su medio hermano le había dado muchas sugerencias pero ninguna le había gustado. Por lo tanto se dijo que dejaría que el tiempo corriera y esperar a que se le ocurriera algo.

Pero en ese instante no sabía qué contestar. Aunque no hizo falta, porque de nuevo la mesera apareció y les dejó su orden para luego irse.

Comieron en silencio, aparentemente sin mirarse, pero eso no era del todo cierto. A veces se miraban el uno al otro, para ver qué es lo que hacía el contrario o la expresión que tenía (aunque la de Sesshōmaru no variaba en absoluto).

Finalmente terminaron de desayunar, pagaron y se fueron de ahí hacía el auto de Sesshōmaru. Kagome no tenía idea de a dónde iban a ir o qué iban a hacer y muchos ánimos no tenía. Sabía que sus amigos le pidieron ese favor a Sesshōmaru porque era el único capaz de ignorar sus quejas.

Suspiró y se dijo que mejor sería verle el lado positivo. Además, ¿quién dijo que no podría molestar un rato a Sesshōmaru?

—Sesshōmaru —le llamó antes de que él abriera la puerta—. ¿Podemos ir a _cualquier_ lugar?

El peliplata asintió. Kagome sonrió y antes de qué él pudiera hacer algo más, ella le había tomado de la mano y le había hecho caminar hacia la calle que estaba enfrente. Sesshōmaru en verdad no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué ella quería ir enfrente? Pero su duda fue contestada cuándo vio un camión acercarse a dónde ellos estaban y Kagome hacerle la parada.

Tenía en verdad que ser una broma.

Se subieron y se sentaron en los penúltimos asientos. Higurashi era incapaz de ver a su acompañante, de hecho tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas producto de la travesura que estaba haciendo; podía imaginar el ceño fruncido de Sesshōmaru y la manera en cómo la estaba mirando. Pero casi no le importaba, ella estaba disfrutando de la vista que el recorrido le ofrecía.

—¿Sabes? —Se animó a decir después—. Yo tampoco sé a dónde vamos.

Sesshōmaru frunció más el ceño, pero lo dejo pasar.

¿Perderse podría llegar a ser divertido?

* * *

_Las disculpas están de más. Pero quiero decirles que no pude actualizar por mis proyectos y qué gracias a ellos me bajo la presión debido al 'estrés' que estuve experimentando. Amo escribir, no lo niego y siempre me hago un espacio entre mis cosas para escribir, pero está vez se me hizo imposible. Mil disculpas._

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, fue hecho con amor._

* * *

**(Publicidad): **_En el Foro Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku (link en mi perfil) se está llevando a cabo una actividad por Halloween, espero se animen a participar con nosotras (: son bienvenidas._

**(Publicidad 2): **_¿Amantes de Kuroshitsuji? En mi perfil hay un link para ir al foro recién creado por mí y por Alicia Medina (: espero se animen a pasarse no sé, ¿a presentarse? A darnos sugerencias o a charlar con nosotras. ¡Solo queremos hacer más activo el Fandom! _

_Gracias por su atención._


	8. Chapter 8

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko._

* * *

**Opuestos**

**VIII**

"_Amargo, frío, cortante. En cambio ella tan dulce como azúcar, tan suave cual pétalos de una flor."_

* * *

Kagome lo había a_rrastrado _al centro de la ciudad, dónde un montón de personas promocionando sus diferentes productos le dieron la bienvenida. Sesshōmaru no estaba enojado, pero sí irritado. Odiaba el ruido y las personas que estaban ahí eran demasiado ruidosas, además de que a cada paso que daba parecía que iba a chocar con alguien.

Después de caminar durante más o menos media hora, llegaron a una pequeña plaza dónde había bancas para sentarse, además de una fuente dónde algunas personas se mojaban, ya sea por simple diversión o porque tenían demasiado calor y deseaban refrescarse.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas que tenían un poco de sombra. El peliplata vio por el rabillo del ojo que su acompañante estaba sonriendo, parecía disfrutar verdaderamente de todo eso, parecía que la felicidad de los niños pequeños se le contagiaba. No supo por qué, pero se sintió un poco relajado.

—Disculpe… —una niña pequeña se aproximó a él, ella llevaba una canasta en unos de sus brazos. Él volteó a verla y Kagome hizo lo mismo—. ¿Gusta comprar una manzana?

—No.

La cara de desilusión de la pequeña fue suficiente para que Higurashi lo fulminará con la mirada. Sesshōmaru se preguntó dónde había quedado la felicidad que mostraba hace unos minutos.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Exclamó a modo de reproche—. ¡Espera, pequeña! —Se levantó de la banca rápidamente y la alcanzó—. ¡Yo te compraré una manzana! —Proclamó y la mirada de aquella pequeña se iluminó.

—Muchas gracias señorita, ¡es usted muy dulce! —Y se fue corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, no sin antes mover la mano de lado a lado en señal de despedida.

«_Muy dulce» _en un futuro él hubiera estado en desacuerdo con esa frase pero se lo hubiera guardado para él mismo. Pero ahora que había convivido un poco con la chica y no sabía muy bien que opinar sobre lo que había dicho la pequeña.

—Eres demasiado frío —Kagome hizo un puchero. No estaba reclamando, Sesshōmaru lo notó—. La asustaste —rió un poco.

Después de eso ya no hablaron, Higurashi se dedicó a comer poco a poco la manzana que le había comprado a la niña y Sesshōmaru compró un agua para no tener tanto calor. Se quedaron observando a la gente frente a ellos gran parte de la calle, algunos niños pequeños se les acercaban pero algunos huían al ver al peliplata. Aunque Kagome por lo regular les decía que no era tan malo como se veía.

Sesshōmaru no estaba de acuerdo con esa frase, pero no dijo nada. En el fondo, le gustaba esa opinión.

Cuándo el atardecer se acercaba, unos músicos empezaron a preparar sus cosas para empezar a tocar. Kagome no se vio muy animada con la idea, probablemente por el hecho de haber estado sentada muchas horas, por ello le propuso a Sesshōmaru seguir caminando y adentrándose a las calles que no conocían.

Él no replicó, se levantó y empezaron a caminar; intercambiaban palabras de vez en cuando y a veces se tenían que acercar más para no perderse entre la multitud que encontraban a ratos.

Entraban en varias calles por el simple hecho de saber hacia dónde dirigían.

—Puede ser peligroso —advirtió Sesshōmaru minutos antes de entrar en una calle algo estrecha.

Kagome sonrió. —Pero estoy contigo.

A Taishō le gustó esa contestación.

* * *

En una de las calles que entraron, un par de jóvenes estaban sentados platicando. Vieron a la pareja pasar y Sesshōmaru pudo observar que miraron con atención a la pelinegra junto a él. Arrugó el ceño un poco y rozo la mano femenina un poco, para la final sostenerla entre la suya.

Kagome no reclamó nada, sabía que tendría que haber una razón detrás de esa acción.

Pero sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de color carmín.

Las miradas desaparecieron sobre la persona de Higurashi.

* * *

Una calle los llevó nuevamente al centro de la ciudad, dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba iluminado y que había menos gente, cosa que agradeció el peliplata, por lo tanto decidieron caminar por todos los puestos que estaban todavía abiertos; olvidaron por completo el hecho de que iban tomados de las manos.

Kagome se entretuvo viendo cosas completamente diferentes, en ese transcurso de tiempo había soltado la mano de Sesshōmaru y mientras ella se decidía en qué llevarle a Sota y a su mamá, Sesshōmaru aprovechó para buscar un lugar para cenar. Tenía hambre.

Cuándo la chica salió de ese lugar, Taishō le dijo que lo mejor sería comer algo para volver a la parada para recoger su carro y después regresar a casa. Kagome estuvo de acuerdo, además ella también tenía algo de hambre. Habían caminado mucho.

* * *

InuYasha estaba completamente seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, no conocía a nadie mejor para animar a Kagome. Confiaba en su hermano aunque nunca lo fuera a confesar y también, deseaba desde el fondo de su alma que todo volviera a tomar el rumbo de siempre.

Sango se encontraba enfrente de él comiendo un poco del guiso que había preparado Miroku —sí, mágicamente su mejor amigo había cocinado—. El silencio los rodeaba a ambos porque ninguno quería tocar el tema reciente. Sabían que era un poco tonto hablar de la apuesta en esos momentos, pero debían de hablar de eso.

—Ganaremos —proclamó InuYasha para romper el silencio.

Sango se mordió el labio pensando en lo que le pasaría a su _pareja _si Kagome y Sesshōmaru llegaban a salir juntos. Miroku no había estado del lado de nadie, pero por no dejar solo a Kōga dijo que estaba del mismo lado que él.

Ayame estaría feliz de ganar esa apuesta y de demostrar que sus suposiciones no habían sido inventos de ella misma. En verdad veía en ambos una iniciativa para formar un noviazgo aunque algunos no estuvieran de acuerdo.

InuYasha por su parte, solamente podía pensar en que Kōga sería su sirviente un día completo y no podría replicar por ninguna de las órdenes dadas. Pero no solamente sería su sirviente, sino también de aquella pelirroja que también tenía varios planes en mente. De Miroku se encargarían Sango y Kikyō. Ojalá alguien tuviera piedad de su mejor amigo.

—Necesitan un pequeño empujón —comentó la castaña.

Sí, era cierto, Sesshōmaru nunca se confesaría con palabras y Kagome nunca diría nada por miedo a ser rechazada por ese iceberg de hielo. Y aunque creían sus planes frustrados, ambos sabían que no era así. Que estaban cada vez un poco más y más cerca de juntarlos.

El destino parecía estar del lado de ellos.

Pero no siguieron hablando porque Miroku apareció de nuevo en el comedor, no era que ambos le estuvieran ocultando algo, pero era mejor no recordarle al pelinegro que estaba a punto de perder una apuesta. Sin embargo, él lo presentía.

Lo único que le quedaba era rogar por piedad.

* * *

Tuvieron que caminar mucho más, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos pareció molestarles. En el trayecto tampoco hubo alguna mirada sobre ambos, por lo tanto no hubo necesidad de que hubiera un mayor acercamiento.

Ninguno lo diría, pero extrañaron la calidez del otro.

Fue cuándo la luna ocupó su lugar en el firmamento que Kagome pudo divisar una pequeña estrella, parecida a un lucero. Recordó inmediatamente que aquel astro era el favorito de su acompañante y la duda de la razón de saber la razón de esto llego a su mente.

—Sessh… —mencionó, insegura de lo que iba a preguntar.

Él volteó a verla, esperando que ella hiciera la pregunta.

—No, no es nada —dijo al fin al momento de despejar la vista del cielo.

Ya habría otro momento.

* * *

_Un lucero justamente era lo que veía en ese momento Sesshōmaru desde la trama de aquel árbol. Odiaba los festivales y la gente ruidosa que había en éstos, también se encontraba enfadado por haberse mudado, más porque no habían solicitado su opinión. _

_Se mantuvo ahí mirando atentamente el cielo estrellado que había sido testigo de recuerdos que únicamente guardaría para él; el cielo, las estrellas, aquel lucero, los únicos que compartían su pequeño secreto._

—_Me llamo Kagome, ¿y tú? _—_Escuchó a sus espaldas, era una voz femenina, de una niña._

_Volteó impulsado por la curiosidad. Ella estaba al lado de su medio hermano, al parecer, presentándose. _

_Bajó de ahí sin desear ser visto, se escondió entre la oscuridad. Desde su lugar pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación que llevaban la niña y su medio hermano. Al parecer se estaban volviendo amigos en tan poco tiempo._

—_¿Tienes hermanos? _—_Inquirió la chica, y él pudo apreciar como InuYasha se tensaba._

—_Un medio hermano…_

—_¿Medio hermano? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? _

_La chica volteó lo suficiente para que Sesshōmaru desde su escondite, la pudiera ver perfectamente bien; se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello color negro y que éste parecía estar algo corto, pero disparejo. También que era algo pequeña y que tenía unos ojos color zafiro._

_Se quedó unos minutos observando a la chica, dándose cuenta de que la niña le recordaba a aquello que quería olvidar. Se dijo que no podía estar con ella, no podía permitir que ella se juntará con su hermano porque significaba que la tendría que ver siempre._

_Pero para su suerte en ese mismo momento escuchó la voz de su padre y su madrastra llamándolos a él e InuYasha. Se sintió solo un poco aliviado y decidió que era momento de intervenir en esa pequeña charla. _

—_InuYasha _—_mencionó, atrayendo a su hermano a la realidad y haciendo que detuviera su explicación._

—_¡Sesshōmaru! _—_Dijo el menor sorprendido de verlo en ese lugar._

—_Es hora de irnos. _—_Dio media vuelta con la esperanza de que su hermano menor lo siguiera sin replicar nada. Estaba por avanzar cuándo…_

—_¡Hola! Me llamo Ka_—

—_No me interesa. _—_Cortó lo más rápido que pudo el diálogo de la femenina, haciendo que ésta se encogiera de hombros y mirará a InuYasha._

—_Lo siento… _—_escuchó que mencionó su medio hermano en su lugar, para así finalmente seguirlo. _

_Sesshōmaru pensó que con eso sería suficiente para alejar a esa niña, pero no fue así, ella no descansó hasta que él le dijo su nombre y cuántos años tenía. Después de eso la ignoró de manera olímpica, peleaba con ella, se enojaban y ella decidía dejar de hablarle por semanas, semanas que a él le gustaban._

_Con el tiempo, Kagome se cansó de insistir tanto en ser su amiga y él lo agradeció._

* * *

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Mencionó la pelinegra por cuarta vez en la noche, pero él parecía haberse metido en un profundo trance del cual parecía no salir. Y no deseaba interrumpirlo pero la ocasión lo requería. Llevaban más de diez minutos parados en el mismo lugar.

Él volteó a verla y alzó una ceja, esperando que le dijera por qué le había gritado.

—Ya llegamos —anunció, contenta.

Taishō volteó a ver el lugar y comprobó que la chica le estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin decir nada empezó a andar hacía la puerta, dejando un poco atrás a Kagome, de la cual no podían faltar sus protesta por el _mal comportamiento _de Sesshōmaru.

Cuando la pelinegra logró alcanzarlo se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba sentado en un lugar esperándola.

No cruzaron palabra alguna después de que Kagome se sentó enfrente de él. Tampoco ella indagó sobre lo que estaba pensando. Fue hasta que una chica de cabello negro y ojos color marrón se acercó a ellos que finalmente se rompió el silencio incómodo.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Saludó la joven que trabajaba ahí, cosa que extrañó a Kagome.

—Megumi. —Mencionó, como saludo.

—Es raro que estés aquí —dijo mientras posaba un dedo en su barbilla—, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso finalmente me darás una respuesta? —El peliplata frunció el ceño, la pelinegra rió—. ¡Vamos, hombre! No cambias nada —después de eso volteó a ver a Kagome y su sonrisa se agrandó.

—No hagas suposiciones —ordenó Sesshōmaru al adivinar los pensamientos de ella. Pero la chica simplemente rió aún más fuerte.

—Me llamo Megumi —se presentó—, ¿y tú?

—Kagome.

—Es un placer —volvió a sonreír. Kagome se tensó sin saber realmente por qué—. Y bien, Sesshōmaru, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—¿A qué viene la gente a los restaurantes?

—Ah, claro, _disculpen. _¿Qué van a ordenar?

Después de decir sus pedidos Megumi desapareció de sus vistas para irse a pasar las órdenes. Kagome se extrañó del comportamiento de ambos, parecían llevarse muy bien y entenderse a pesar de no decir tantas palabras.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y se preguntó a qué se debía eso, pero lo dejo pasar y pensó que pronto esa sensación se iría y esperaba que así fuera. Pero incrementaba cuándo volvía la tal Megumi y se quedaba unos momentos a platicar con Sesshōmaru. Estaba alterada, quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

La molestia incrementó muchísimo más cuándo la pelinegra le susurró algo al oído a él y después se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Qué era esa tal Megumi? ¿Era novia de Sesshōmaru, acaso? Ambos parecían llevarse muy bien y hasta podía apostar a que tenían buena química, que podrían pasar horas y horas conversando de algo, ya que se notaba que a él le gustaba platicar con ella y que hablaba un poco más. Si ese era el caso… ¿no debería sentirse feliz por el peliplata?

Sin embargo el dolor no se iba y había aparecido un nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con no irse.

Deseó salir corriendo para que ese martirio se terminará lo antes posible, pero eso era de cobardes y ella no lo era. Además les había prometido a sus amigos que se divertiría y haría lo que fuera por cumplir esa promesa. Solamente por ellos.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera intentó buscar un tema de conversación, casi no tocó la comida y a pesar de que sentía la mirada de Sesshōmaru sobre ella, lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ignorar la molestia que tenía y deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese lugar.

Taishō no era tonto y podía leer la expresión de Kagome, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba cómoda ahí, que algo le pasaba y que no quería decirle. Prefería guardárselo para ella misma y respetaba esa decisión a pesar de desear saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Se levantó de la mesa en busca de Megumi para que le diera la cuenta; no quería que Kagome viera a la chica, posiblemente porque ella era la responsable de su molestia.

—Es raro que te hayas levantado —dijo la pelinegra cuándo le entregó la cuenta. Ella vio que él se veía irritado—. ¿Qué pasó _primo? _¿Tu novia se fue y te dejo solo?

—No es mi novia. —Aclaró.

Megumi rió. —Pero la _quieres, _aunque no te has dado cuenta. Y ella a ti —dejó aún lado la cuenta pagada y llevo ambas manos a su barbilla—. ¿Sabes qué lo qué tiene es qué está celosa pero no lo sabe?

Él no dijo nada, pero si le impresionó escuchar lo que su prima le estaba diciendo. Por alguna razón confiaba en su palabra, tal vez era por el hecho de que poseía el mismo don que Izayoi para saber lo que las personas pensaban o decían. Por algo ambas eran tía y sobrina y se llevaban bien.

Megumi volteó a ver a dónde estaba Kagome y su sonrisa se incrementó.

—Es bonita —comentó pero sabía que su primo lo tenía en cuenta—. Deja de _huir _Sesshōmaru —asesoró—, y una vez hagas eso trae a Kagome de nuevo. ¡Quiero bromear con ella! Es aburrido susurrare al oído preguntas para ponerte incómodo —se quejó.

Él volteó a ver a Higurashi.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Megumi sabía que su labor en su parte de la historia estaba hecha.

* * *

Para suerte de Kagome, el martirio se acaba cuándo Sesshōmaru le dice que deben irse porque se hará más tarde. Formula una media sonrisa en su rostro y se levanta rápidamente casi corriendo hacía la salida, no ve a la tal Megumi y sabe que es mejor así.

Vuelven sobre sus pasos para llegar hacía la parada del camión para ir finalmente por el carro del peliplata. Ninguno de los dos dice nada aunque quieren romper con ese silencio incómodo. Kagome trata de no pensar en lo que ha sentido, pero es inútil. Las dudas vuelven una tras otra para atormentarla.

¿Qué es eso qué sintió?

¿Enojo? No, es tonto. ¿Por qué ella se enojaría porque Sesshōmaru hablará tan cómodamente con alguien más? Tal vez, se dice, porque no era ella. Sí, ahora todo empieza a encajar como un rompecabezas que estaba armando mal.

Ha estado celosa de que su acompañante hable de manera amena con alguien más porque no está acostumbrada, porque nunca lo había experimentado. A pesar de no llevarse tan bien con Sesshōmaru desde pequeña, siempre fue a ella a la única que él le hablaba, a la única que le prestaba atención y la única con la que peleaba.

Era la única que tenía su atención y eso le gustaba. Más cuándo alguien más trataba de acercarse a él para conversar, para decirle algo que ella misma ya le había dicho antes para saber si la corría o no. Pero Sesshōmaru siempre se mostraba enfadado con la otra persona, nunca dejaba que ninguna otra chica se le acercará, siempre permitió que solamente fuera Kagome.

Y ella, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese mismo instante. Amaba eso, amaba que él solamente tuviera ojos para ella, que solamente la soportará a _ella, _que fuera la única con la que tuviera tema de conversación.

Sí, estaba celosa. Terriblemente celosa de que la tal Megumi hablará tan cómodamente con él, tan celosa de que riera y Sesshōmaru no frunciera tanto el ceño o que la terminará corriendo. Estaba celosa porque ella pudo experimentar lo que ella experimenta siempre que habla con él.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de qué le gustaba que solamente él le prestará atención a ella? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que no lo detestaba tanto como decía? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que estaba ignorando lo que verdaderamente sentía todo ese tiempo?

Había sido, una tonta.

El suave roce de una tela sobre sus hombros la sacó de sus vacilaciones.

—Hace frío —fue todo lo que mencionó Sesshōmaru para justificarse.

Kagome se sonrojó ante tal pequeña muestra de afecto; esas muestras que él solamente tenía con ella y que deseaba, en el fondo, que así fuera siempre.

Solo por una vez, sería egoísta.

—Gracias, Sessh.

"_Deja de huir, Sesshōmaru."_

Las palabras de su prima hicieron eco en su mente, sabía que ella estaba dando un buen consejo, uno que _debería _de tomar en cuenta. Pero le era muy complicado hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía dejar de huir después de haberlo hecho durante mucho tiempo?

No se consideraba un cobarde, pero había estado siendo lo que más odiaba por mucho tiempo.

Huyendo de un pasado que debió de haber dejado, cerrándose a los sentimientos nobles y cálidos que sus familiares y algunas personas le brindaban, todo por miedo a que el día que se fueran no soportar su partida y sufrir. Había estado huyendo todo ese tiempo, por eso no permitió que Kagome se acercará a él. Porque conocía a la chica y sabía que ella tarde o temprano sabría la verdad y lo haría hablar.

Pero no quería eso.

Esas eran las razones por la que la trató de ahuyentar, a ella y sus preocupaciones, también a sus ojos zafiros que le recordaban a aquel cielo que compartía tantos secretos con él. Pero muy en el fondo no quería estar solo, no quería que ella se fuera; por eso cuándo Kagome estaba triste y él se la topaba, trataba de animarla a su manera.

No quería que ella se alejará del todo.

Pero, ¿por qué? Esa misma pregunta rondó muchas veces su cabeza, ¿por qué no dejaba que ella se fuera? ¿Por qué de un modo u otro terminaban encontrándose? ¿Era eso una señal de algo? No lo sabía y prefería ignorarlo por el momento.

Solo sabía que no quería que Kagome se alejará de su lado.

Llegaron a la parada y la pelinegra se sentó a esperar que el camión pasará, ya no dijo nada más y Sesshōmaru esperaba escuchar su voz de nuevo. La observó levemente y le gustó lo que veía; a Kagome Higurashi portando su abrigo. Era _como_ si dijera que un lazo los unía, aunque éste era inexistente a los ojos de ambos.

¿O no era así?

—La chica del restaurante… —se animó a decir ella y Sesshōmaru le prestó atención, tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que tenía—… ¿es tu novia?

Al final, Megumi tenía razón, pensó.

—Es mi prima.

—Oh.

El camión se paró enfrente de ellos y entendieron entonces que su pequeña aventura había terminado. Había sido un día agradable para ambos y ninguno de los dos se podía quejar.

No dijeron nada más en el camino, él pudo darse cuenta de que ella se estaba durmiendo poco a poco y cuándo parecía que Higurashi no aguantaba el sueño, la jaló de la mano para que ella se recostará sobre su hombro.

Kagome no dijo nada debido a la impresión, pero sus mejillas se coloraron de un color carmín que a Sesshōmaru le gustó ver en su rostro, más si era por él. Poco a poco la calidez del peliplata hizo que la chica empezará a cerrar más y más los ojos hasta que el sueño la embargó.

* * *

Al llegar a la última parada Sesshōmaru despertó a Kagome, la hubiera cargado pero la chica se hubiera molestado con él y aparte, él también estaba cansado. Higurashi estaba medio somnolienta por lo que Taishō sirvió como su apoyo para caminar hasta que su vista se normalizó finalmente.

Al llegar al auto de Sesshōmaru, él prendió un poco la calefacción para entrar en calor, era increíble todo lo que había refrescado en tan pocas horas. Kagome le regresó su abrigo cuándo había entrado en calor y además le dio las gracias por haberla dejado usar su hombro de almohada. Él no respondió, simplemente asintió.

El auto arrancó con la intención de volver a la casa de Kagome, pero antes de llegar, ella decidió hacer otra de las preguntas que no la dejaban en paz.

—Sessh —dijo en un hilo de voz—, tu astro favorito es el lucero… ¿Por qué fue el que viste en el templo el día que nos conocimos?

De no haber estado parado en un semáforo, posiblemente hubiera frenado de golpe; podía serenar sus emociones, pero no sus acciones.

—Tal vez.

Kagome rió y Sesshōmaru pensó que era porque estaba recordando.

—Ese día fuiste grosero conmigo —hizo un puchero—, pensé que me odiabas. Pero InuYasha me dijo que no era así, que solamente tenías miedo.

Él levantó una ceja; luego se las pagaría su medio hermano.

—Es mentira —mintió.

Higurashi rió levemente.

—¿Sabes? —Volteó a verlo y con el reflejo de la luna, él podía apostar que aquella chica se veía más hermosa de lo que era—. Yo no me iré. Es una promesa.

Pudo jurar que el tiempo se detuvo lo suficiente para examinar a la pelinegra enfrente de él y encontrar alguna señal de mentira en sus ojos, sin embargo no lo encontró. Quiso decirle que era una mentirosa, pero no podía, porque muy dentro de sí mismo, le creía.

Arrancó de nuevo el carro cuándo el semáforo se puso en verde, no fue a una gran velocidad pues no tenía prisa alguna de llegar a la casa de Kagome. Quería que ese momento se alargará un poco, solo un poco más.

Quería que ella estuviera con él más tiempo. Quería ser egoísta.

Kagome no dijo nada más, pero él captó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al decir eso. Tal vez lo hizo sin pensar, pero sus palabras habían salido desde su corazón.

¿Y eso quedaría así? ¿Él no diría absolutamente nada? _¿Seguiría huyendo? _

—Te creeré —rompió el silencio cuándo estaban a una cuadra de la casa Higurashi.

Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Se estacionó enfrente de la casa, las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas y se escucha que había gente en el lugar. La sonrisa de Higurashi se agrandó al pensar que Sango estaría ahí esperándola, tal vez también InuYasha.

Abrió la puerta y estaba por bajar cuándo sintió que era jalada hacía el cuerpo contrario. Kagome esperaba que él dijera algo más, pero eso no pasó. Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos en una suave caricia que ella poco a poco correspondió al momento que cerraba los ojos.

En ese instante, las dudas de parte de ambos se fueron y se dieron cuenta de que no deseaban pelear más o verse como enemigos. Que no eran tan opuestos como pensaban, porque existía algo que los unía a pesar de sus diferencias.

_Amor._

Ese que negaban tenerse, ese amor que había estado esperando el momento justo para salir a flote. Ese amor tan desinteresado que lo único que buscaba era la felicidad del otro.

Kagome enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshōmaru para atraerlo más hacía ella, él posó una mano en la cintura femenina y la acercó aún más, también mordió levemente su labio para explorar la cavidad bucal de ella.

Los pulmones demandaron oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse. Kagome estaba sonrojada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión. Quiso decir algo, pero los labios de Sesshōmaru apoderándose de los suyos de nuevo se lo impidieron.

Dejo de pensar y se dejó guiar; podía fácilmente acostumbrarse a aquella cercanía, a aquella caricia de los labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Podía acostumbrarse a estar con él. Podía y lo haría.

Se separaron y se miraron durante unos minutos a los ojos.

—¿Qué significó eso? —Preguntó ella, apenada.

—Que eres mía.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, feliz de lo que había escuchado.

* * *

**¡PERDÓN! **Estuve tan terriblemente enferma que pensaron que deberían internarme en un hospital. Un poco más y mi temperatura es la misma que la de un cuerpo sin vida. Debo decir que esto me costó mucho tiempo, son 10 hojas en Word. No es tan largo como debería, pero no quería poner tanto relleno. Faltan solo 3 capítulos que me pondré a escribir a la cuenta de ya.

Actualice una historia de 'horror' por el día de hoy. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil, si gustan.

Quería actualizar hoy o mañana para empezar bien el mes, ya saben. Las deudas son malas. Aunque tratar de escribir con mi perro al lado es casi imposible, como es el niño consentido de la casa, le gusta que lo ande mimando. Y no me puedo negar, lo amo tanto.

Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, me siento súper mal por demorar.

_Saludines._


	9. Chapter 9

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes, no me pertenecen._

**Agradecimientos a: **MaruRamone, Mikano, Chovitap, Faby Sama y Andy Saturn.

¡Espero no decepcionarlas!

* * *

**Opuestos**

**IX**

"_Un mundo de diferencia lo dividía, sin embargo, en ambos renacía aquel sentimiento, llamado amor, que rompía con cualquier ideología y los unía con sus misteriosos lazos."_

* * *

Shippō observó a la pareja enfrente de él y recordó automáticamente las veces en las que Kagome no dejaba de discutir con Sesshōmaru o decía que _no lo soportaba. _Se preguntó dónde había quedado eso, que le había hecho cambiar de opinión al punto de que ahora era la novia oficial de Sesshōmaru.

Claro que estaba feliz por ambos, porque los apreciaba (aunque más a Kagome). Pero su curiosidad no podía ser saciada.

¿Qué había originado el cambio?

Sabía que los _polos opuestos se atraen, _pero nunca pensó que les pasaría eso a ellos dos. Más porque según Kōga, _ellos no tenían nada en común. _¿O sí? Se puso a pesar en el mundo de diferencia que los dividía y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, eran tan terriblemente opuestos que cualquiera pensaba que esa relación no iba para más.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba.

Ya llevaban dos meses juntos; no eran una pareja súper empalagosa, no discutían por saber quién amaba más a quién, no se daban besos a cada rato y tampoco se decían cursilerías. Salían a caminar, se besaban, sí, pero muy pocas veces.

Y, lo más romántico que había salido de los labios de Sesshōmaru, fue un: _ella es mía. _Dirigida por celos hacía alguien que se atrevió a coquetear con su novia.

Shippō entonces se preguntó qué era lo que los tenía unidos de esa manera. Sabía que fácilmente podría ir y preguntarle a Kagome, ya que ella comprendería su curiosidad de _niño _y le explicaría con peras y manzanas si era necesario. Pero no quería hacerlo, quería seguir observándolos solo un poco más.

Porque era sin duda alguna, interesante.

—Shippō, ¿quieres algo de beber? —Inquirió Sango, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

El pequeño asintió.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que los unía? ¿Por qué todos los miraban raro y no entendían su relación? Porque a Shippō no le importaba en verdad si eran _opuestos _o no, no le importaba si no eran como las parejas normales.

Él, teniendo en cuenta de que ambos eran felices y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sabía que eso era suficiente. No necesitaba más explicación.

Y, por eso mismo, era a veces más maduro que los demás _adultos._

—¡No es justo! —Escuchó a Ayame reclamar, por lo que desvió su atención hacía los demás _'adultos' _reunidos en la mesa—. Diste tu palabra Kōga, ¡ahora te toca cumplir!

El aludido se encogió de hombros en su lugar, no es que fuera un cobarde, pero en verdad no entendía porque él tenía que hacerle caso a InuYasha por un día. Sabía muy bien que pasaría la mayor humillación del mundo. Y, peor aún, su novia sería testigo de todo eso.

No volvería a apostar.

—Miroku, tú también debes cumplir con lo que dijiste. —Mencionó Sango después de dejar la bebida de Shippō.

El pelinegro suspiró, sabía muy bien que tampoco la tendría fácil. Miró a Kōga una vez más y le dijo, como único aliento:

—Buena suerte.

* * *

Bien, se había dado por vencido. No encontraba ninguna idea coherente, ninguna respuesta para darle a la persona que le preguntará sobre esos dos y como se enamoraron. No tenía nada más que decir, todas sus ideas habían sido desechadas, no podía encontrar nada que los uniera.

Salvo el amor que se tenían mutuamente.

Fuera de eso, no había nada.

—Shippō, has estado muy pensativo —Ayame se sentó junto a él en el paso y observó a Kagome y Sesshōmaru compartir una pequeña escena, que podría ser considerada, _romántica_—. Es complicado entender su relación. ¿Verdad? —Inquirió abrazando sus rodillas—. Yo al principio pensé que nunca habría nada entre ellos —confesó—, pero…

—¿Pero? —Él se mostró cada vez más y más interesado en lo que a pelirroja iba a decir.

Tal vez ella tendría las respuestas correctas.

—De algún modo —prosiguió—, lo hicieron funcionar. Es increíble lo que hace el _amor, _¿verdad?

Él lo pensó unos momentos y finalmente asintió.

—Es un poco misterioso —agregó tiempo después—, pero si ambos son felices con esos _misteriosos lazos. _Entonces, está bien.

Sango apareció y se sentó al otro lado de Shippō, quedando éste en medio de las femeninas. La castaña no dijo nada, solo miró a su mejor amiga y sonrió al verla feliz, de nuevo.

—Tal vez —dijo—, lo que ambos necesitaban era de su _opuesto. _En vez de su alma gemela.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdos.

Y Shippō, deseó secretamente que al llegar a una edad adulta, tener un romance como él de esos dos.

Impredecible y predecible a la vez. Como la luz y la oscuridad, el blanco y el negro, el yin y el yang, como el sol y la luna.

Así era su relación. No podía existir uno sin el otro, porque a pesar de ser tan diferentes, se necesitaban mutuamente para poder brillar.

* * *

**C**apítulo demasiado corto Posiblemente quieran matarme por tardar y salir con está cosa de tres páginas. Pero la verdad es que el capítulo que sigue es más largo y que éste es casi relleno. Casi. Lo narré desde la perspectiva de Shippō porque creo que sería el único que se quedaría con la curiosidad y encajaba perfecto con la frase.

**¿Sabían que la inspiración y el tiempo son una pareja muy disfuncional?**

Hoy estaba inspirada (: espero se note aunque sea un poco xD  
¿Qué más decir? Las invitó a mi página de Facebook (Link en mi perfil) sabe que sin ustedes no soy nada. u/u

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios, buenos deseos y vibras! ¡Abrazos asfixiantes y besos de chocolate para todos!**

**¡Nos quedan dos capítulos!**


	10. Chapter 10

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Dedicatoria: **_a Alicia Medina por sus consejos, regaños y amenazas._

* * *

**Opuestos **

**X**

"_Y ahí estaban ellos felices, disfrutando de su romance, aunque no fueran la pareja perfecta, y tuvieran un sinnúmero de diferencias. Pero entendieron que cuando el amor toca a tu puerta no nos queda más alternativas que entregarnos por completo, porque él ya te escogió y nada tú puedes hacer."_

—_Señorita Occidental (*)_

* * *

Megumi siempre había sido una niña muy sociable y le gustaba conocer a nuevas personas, por lo tanto, cuándo se enteró que su tía preferida Izayoi se había caso y había tenido un hijo, ella se mostró muy emocionada. Más cuándo se le informó que su tía y su nueva familia se mudarían a vivir a la misma ciudad que ella. Casi brincó de felicidad y estuvo contando los días para conocer finalmente a los nuevos integrantes de la familia y darles la bienvenida.

Había escuchado mucho de InuYasha, su primo; sabía que se parecía mucho a su padre y que de Izayoi había heredado pocos rasgos, pero que a pesar de eso su tía lo quería muchísimo. Y no lo dudaba, pero eso solamente hacía que su curiosidad aumentará cada vez más.

Finalmente el día llegó.

El camión de mudanza se estacionó enfrente de la casa que, de ahora en adelante, pertenecería a la familia Taishō; ella y su madre habían estado esperando en la casa, con el fin de recibirlos de una manera muy amena. También porque no podían contener las ganas de ver de nuevo a Izayoi, a quién no habían visto desde hace más de dos años.

Megumi saludó a su tía con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, a su nuevo _tío _con un apretón de manos y un abrazo. A su primo InuYasha le dirigió un leve saludó con la mano y se presentó ante él diciéndole cuál era su nombre y le mencionó también que ella era su prima. Pudo observar como el peliplata no decía absolutamente nada, se notaba que era tímido, así que esperó que él hiciera algo. Hasta que finalmente su primo le sonrió.

—Vamos, Sesshōmaru, no puedes quedarte aquí. —Escuchó a su tío dirigirse a alguien que todavía aguardaba en el camión de mudanza.

Ella dedujo que esa persona estaba buscando _algo_ en especial. Pero al escuchar un nombre que nunca antes su madre había mencionado, la hizo sentirse curiosa por saber qué persona era a la que se dirigía su tío. ¿Quién era ese tal _Sesshōmaru_? Y, ¿qué tenía en especial? ¿Por qué su existencia nunca había sido mencionada por los labios de sus familiares?

—No lo trajiste —escuchó que mencionó con rencor, una voz infantil. Posiblemente más grande que ella y notablemente enfadado.

Observó a su tío esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todo _eso _se quedó allá —dijo—, pensé que no te importaría.

El _niño _bajo del carro con el ceño fruncido y mirando de una mala manera a su progenitor. No dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó de nuevo a ver a su padre o se disculpó por su insolencia. Cuándo pasó al lado de Megumi, no le dijo nada, ni siquiera se presentó y tampoco dejó que ella lo hiciera. Megumi se enteró tiempo después que él también era su primo, pero que no era hijo de su tía Izayoi. Fue algo difícil de entender al principio, pero finalmente lo entendió.

Quiso hablar con su primo semanas después, pero nada de eso fue posible. Él la evitaba a como diera lugar.

Pero Megumi no se daría por vendida.

* * *

Fue una tarde cuándo llegó a la casa de su tía que se topó con un ambiente raro. Su primo InuYasha se encontraba jugando con una niña que al parecer llevaba el nombre de Kagome. Megumi no dijo nada, de hecho mantuvo su presencia oculta para poder observar mejor a todos; le encantaba observar a las personas. No notó nada raro en ellos, de hecho se notaba que eran muy buenos amigos y eso le alegró. Ellos apenas se habían mudado y nuevos amigos les vendría bien.

Cuándo su primo ingresó a la casa por unos vasos de agua, observó cómo Kagome se dirigía hacia el lugar dónde se encontraba Sesshōmaru leyendo un libro. La _niña _le habló muchas veces, pero él pareció no hacer le caso.

Megumi se dio cuenta de que su _primo _era así con todas las personas y que no era nada personal. Se sintió un poco mejor de saber que no era la única con ese trato. Pero había _algo _que hacía que su primo le prestará una mínima atención a la chica.

Sí, Megumi notó que Sesshōmaru la veía de reojo cuándo ella volteaba para buscar en el lugar algo qué preguntarle. También notó que el peliplata solía esquivar todo contacto con los ojos zafiros de la niña, como éstos provocarán algo en él que no quería decir.

Sonrió de manera más amplia y se dijo que esos dos iban a terminar tarde o temprano juntos.

Y estaba cien por ciento segura, de que no se equivocaba.

* * *

Cuándo los vio entrar al restaurante juntos, supo en ese mismo instante que su predicción había sido acertada. Y que esos dos tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, pero necesitaban un _pequeño gran_ empujón. Y ella se encargaría de eso.

Por eso hizo que Kagome se sintiera celosa de ella, por eso bromeó con su primo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería que la chica se sintiera tan celosa que poco a poco se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y que éstos la orillarán a tratar de ocultar y a la vez a hacerlos tan obvios.

Ese día ellos dos terminarían juntos, por eso le dio un último consejo a su primo: _Dejar de huir. _

Además, a pesar de conocer perfectamente el carácter de Sesshōmaru, confiaba en que Kagome sería la persona perfecta para él. Porque a pesar de que ella también sabía que eran _opuestos, _confiaba en que su amor tendría buenos frutos y que les iría bien. Porque tal vez no necesitaban a alguien que estuviera de acuerdo con ellos, tal vez necesitaban a alguien que les debatiera por la mayoría de las cosas para hacerlo todo más interesante y a la vez que se preocupará por ellos.

Ellos, no solamente serían una buena pareja, sino también unos buenos amigos, confidentes, compañeros. La calidez de Kagome contrastaba perfectamente con la frialdad de Sesshōmaru.

Cuándo los vio tomados de las manos en un parque caminando tranquilamente, Megumi no se sorprendió, ni siquiera se acercó a saludarlos. Se mantuvo a la lejanía, observándolos. Ambos estaban felices, se les notaba. Sesshōmaru no podía despegar su mirada de su novia y se dio cuenta de que finalmente podía mirarla a los ojos sin sentir nada negativo, al contrario, cuándo zafiro y ámbar se encontraban, ambos mostraban un brillo sin igual en sus ojos.

Era amor, ella lo sabía y cualquiera que los viera podría darse cuenta. Porque el amor era lo único que ambos no podían ocultar y bien que se veía que no deseaban ocultarlo.

Porque Sesshōmaru, aunque no lo dijera, le gustaba poder tomar la mano de Kagome y besarla cuándo él quisiera. Sin el temor de que la chica lo alejará o le reclamará algo, porque ella también correspondía gustosa y aceptaba estar con él. Tal vez las circunstancias en las que se conocieron y empezaron su noviazgo no hubieran sido las mejores, pero habían sido necesarias para ambos darse cuenta de lo que sentían mutuamente.

El amor había tocado la puerta de los corazones de ambos y a ellos no les había quedado de otra que abrir y aceptarlo con gusto. Un amor no planeado, ni siquiera imaginado, pero que funcionaba de una manera tan enigmática que muy pocas personas eran capaces de entender.

* * *

—Megumi está allá escondida —mencionó Kagome con una risa nerviosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sesshōmaru, que levantó una ceja—. Todavía me siento apenada —confesó y se encogió de hombros.

—Ella no lo recuerda —aseguró

—¡Pero yo sí! —Aclaró—. Además eran celos... celos…

En un rápido movimiento, Taishō junto su frente con el de la chica y dijo simplemente:

—Tontos —terminando así la palabra de la chica.

Kagome se sonrojó como si fuera un tomate y asintió. Sí, habían sido celos completamente tontos e injustificados. ¡Megumi solamente era la prima de Sesshōmaru! Debió de haber preguntado y no haber sacado conclusiones tontas como una niña pequeña.

¿Debería ir y disculparse con Megumi?

Pero cuándo volteó para ir a disculparse, se dio cuenta de que Megumi ya no estaba en el lugar que creyó haberla visto. Se dijo después que seguramente tendría muchas más cosas que hacer que verlos a ellos dos juntos. Aunque en el fondo, deseó volverse a encontrar con ella y hablar de una mejor manera. Se veía que la pelinegra era agradable.

* * *

Sango se encontraba limpiando su casa, como era sábado y sus amigas estaban ocupadas con sus parejas, decidió que sería mejor dedicarle algunos minutos a su pequeño hogar. Estuvo acomodando, limpiando y cambiando de lugar muchas cosas para darle un cambio a su hogar.

Cuándo finalmente se iba a sentar en su sillón para descansar, unos pequeños golpeas a su puerta la hicieron cambiar su dirección. Cuándo abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa; del otro lado estaba Miroku, con un ramo de flores.

—Sanguito —saludó.

Sango miró a Miroku, luego a las flores y se preguntó cuál era el motivo de que el pelinegro se mostrará en su puerta. Ella seguía todavía molesta con él.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ella asintió.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón frente a frente esperando que el otro hablará. Pero el silencio parecía más fuerte de lo que era.

Miroku, aunque no pareciera, sí se sentía culpable. Sabía que había sido un grandísimo tonto por no dejar sus _malas mañas _ahora que tenía de novia a Sango.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió ella.

El silencio de nuevo los rodeó, Miroku sabía que _debía _pedir perdón, y lo quería hacer, pero sería un perdón completamente salido desde el fondo de su corazón. No un perdón sin sentimientos.

—Lo siento —susurró de verdad apenado y arrepentido—, no debí…

—¿Qué? —Interrumpió Sango—. ¿No debiste haberte ido _detrás _de _esa_?

Él asintió. —Sí, no debía haberme ido detrás de _esa. _En verdad lo siento, Sango. —El silencio volvió a rodearlos—. Sabes que tú eres la única a la que yo quiero.

La castaña suspiró y observó un poco el ramo de flores que descansaba en la mesa de centro. Las tomó y empezó a recorrerlas con la yema del dedo, las miraba con curiosidad y fue hasta llegar al final de una que sintió que algo estaba enredado entre todas las rosas.

Se aproximó a ver que era y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Era un anillo de compromiso.

—Miroku…

—Eres la única a la que quiero, Sango. —Confesó y le quito el anillo recién descubierto y lo sostuvo entre sus manos y las de ella—. Dime, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La castaña se quedó mirando atentamente aquel anillo y analizando atentamente las palabras de Miroku, ella lo quería y llegaban mucho tiempo de noviazgo, no tenía absolutamente nada qué pensar; confiaba en Miroku a pesar de que la hacía sentir celosa más veces de las que debería.

Pero pronto, eso cambiaría.

—Sí, acepto

El pelinegro deslizo el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo de Sango, dando así a entender que ella le pertenecía a él, cómo él le pertenecía a ella. Sacó otro anillo y lo puso sobre la palma de la mano de la castaña.

—¿Me harías el honor?

Ella rió levemente y deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Miroku. Después de eso él se acercó poco a poco a ella y sus labios terminaron sobre los femeninos en una suave caricia que fue correspondida poco a poco. Ambos se querían, de eso no había duda alguna.

—Esto no te salvará de la apuesta —aclaró Sango cuándo se separaron.

Miroku rió y la volvió a besar; estaba dispuesto a aceptar pagar la apuesta.

* * *

—Tenías razón —aceptó Kōga cuándo estaba sentado en una banca del parque junto a su novia que veía atentamente a los niños jugando en el parque con una pelota.

—Siempre la he tenido —aclaró sin dejar de ver a esos pequeños, le recordaban tanto cuándo era pequeña y jugaba con su abuelo siempre que podía. Eran buenos tiempos—. Ahora deberás pagar la apuesta —le recordó.

El moreno se tensó. —No pienso obedecer a InuYasha.

La pelirroja sonrió. —Pero a mí _sí _—recalcó—. No hay escapatoria, _cariño._

Kōga suspiró. —Yo no quiero escapar de ti —confesó mientras apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado, apenado. Podrían llevar casi un año de noviazgo pero no se acostumbraba del todo a ser romántico con Ayame, le era muy difícil.

Ayame volvió a sonreír y se recostó sobre el hombro masculino, en ningún momento sus manos dejaron de estar entrelazadas. —Yo tampoco quiero huir de ti —aclaró—, te quiero, Kōga.

—Yo también te quiero, Ayame —besó su frente con cariño.

* * *

—Hacen bonita pareja —comentó Megumi a la pareja cuándo se los encontró después de hacer unas compras.

—Gracias —Kagome se sonrojó.

—Me alegro que hayas escuchado mi consejo —prosiguió la chica dirigiéndose a Sesshōmaru—, ya era hora

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿He? —dijo Kagome

—No te atrevas —advirtió el peliplata, en vano. Su prima no le tenía ni una pizca de miedo.

Ella rió. —Estoy cien por ciento segura que Sesshōmaru ha estado enamorado de ti desde pequeño —rió más al ver la cara de enfado de su primo—, ya, ya, primo. Si es mentira, ¿por qué te enojas?

Kagome rió también. ¿Por qué Megumi le había causado celos? Esa chica en verdad era agradable, además de que sería una persona perfecta para ayudarla a molestar a su novio.

Megumi miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde.

—Bueno, me voy. ¡Nos vemos! Primo —sonrió a Sesshōmaru—, _prima _—abrazó a Kagome con fuerza—, cuídalo, en verdad te quiere —susurró en su oído y luego se fue corriendo.

Se formó un silencio tensó entre ambos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir algo, hasta que la risa de Kagome rompió ese tensó ambiente.

Era definitivo, Megumi se las pagaría.

—¿Desde pequeño?

Sesshōmaru gruñó, obviamente era una mentira, pero lo ponía de malas.

Kagome le hecho los brazos al cuello y se paró de puntas para poder verlo a los ojos —él era más alto que ella— le dio un pequeño beso en los labios lo suficiente _poderoso _para hacer que su sueño fruncido se relajará un poco.

—Serías correspondido —aclaró con las mejillas teñidas de color carmín.

Sesshōmaru lo sabía, pero había preferido escucharlo de los labios de ella. Formuló una media sonrisa y la besó de nuevo.

Ninguno de los espectadores de aquel lugar hubiera imaginado que ambos eran tan terriblemente opuestos. Sin duda alguna _los polos opuestos se atraían. _

**Fin.**

* * *

(*) Una página de Facebook dónde suben muy buen contenido literario. Súper recomendable, a mí me encanta (:

* * *

**G**racias por llegar hasta aquí**, **debo confesar que originalmente el fic nació de críticas destructivas**. L**a primera vez que lo publique recibí un review que decía que esto era una mierda **xD S**igo esperando que la misma personita comente para demostrarle que no era así**. P**ero bueno**, **sin rencores.  
Me alegro que hayan seguido las actualizaciones**. L**amento también haber tardado**, **no fue intencional**. O**ficialmente esté es el final pero dije que _tal vez _traería un extra por lo de la apuesta pero nunca me dijeron nada. Así que el fic se mantendrá como completo (:  
**G**racias por todos sus reviews. Se les aprecia.


End file.
